100 ways to say I love you - Riain
by read-a-holic17
Summary: So I decided to start a project, I found a list of "100 ways to say I love you" on Tumblr and in a mad moment decided to write a riain short fic thing for every single way...! XxX 30/100 :)
1. I saved a piece for you

**Hi readers!**

 **So I decided to start a project, I found a list of "100 ways to say I love you" on Tumblr and in a mad moment decided to write a riain short fic thing for every single way... Every week day at 8pm I will upload a new fillet and a new way for 100 days! I've written 4 already and as I'm not going to be going in order if you want to request a random number please do so and I will write it ASAP! Hope you enjoy! They are short but theres going to be 100 so it balances!**

 **Milly XxX**

* * *

 **9\. "I saved a piece for you."**

"Hey, Reets!" Iain called out as he saw the nurse walk past the staffroom door.

Rita stopped in her tracks, the task she was halfway through forgotten momentarily as the Paramedic called her by his favourite alternative name.

"Hey, Reets." He repeated as he met her, leaning against the doorframe a grin plastered on his face.

"Iain, what can I do for you?" Rita asked, biting her lip to try and prevent her cheeks flushing scarlet, it didn't help, Iain's attention focused to her lips as she blushed.

"Well, it was Jez's birthday today so we had cake in the ambulance station." Iain told her.

"Delightful, but I still don't understand why you need to tell me this." Rita smiled, following Iain into the staffroom as he filled the kettle.

"Alright, give me a chance!" Iain exclaimed, his grin broadening.

Rita held her hands up, her lips pressed together, attracting Iain's attention once again.

"Yes, well..." Iain struggled to remember what he was saying as his eyes were distracted for a matter of moments. "Um, Jez's birthday. We had cake."

"Yes, you said that already." Rita laughed, as the paramedic turned his back to get out 2 cups as the kettle boiled.

"Yes, I did, but," Iain started, "what I didn't mention was that I saved a piece for you!" Iain finally finished, presenting a napkin wrapped around what Rita assumed was the cake.

"Iain! Thank you!" Rita said, accepting the sticky bundle of paper and sitting on one of the bar stools to open it.

"Well, I couldn't let my favourite nurse go hungry now could I?" Iain smiled, giving her a wink as he placed two cups of tea down on the bar and took a seat beside Rita.

"Thank you," she murmured as she pressed a light kiss to his cheek, before she started to eat the half melted chocolate slice.

Iain smiled as he watched her eat the cake and drink her tea, sipping his own cup as she told him about her day so far, listening to the story of a patient who had stuck clogs to his hands, laughing at the right moments and grinning from ear to ear with the sound of her laugh and the sight of her smile.

* * *

 **So thats the first one over! I'll post the next one tomorrow, it should be up at 8 or as close to 8 as I can! XxX**


	2. There's enough room for both of us

**Day 2! So far so good! Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing, I hope that you continue to like these! A slightly longer one shot for today, I got a bit carried away with the cuteness! Hope you enjoy!  
Milly XxX**

* * *

 **57\. "There is enough room for both of us."**

Rita sighed, her double shift had finished 2 hours ago and she was exhausted. She had been stuck in her office for the last 12 hours doing paperwork, the previous 6 she had been in resus dealing with a bus crash, it was midnight and she was far to tired to drive the 20 minutes home, walking wasn't an option with the thunder storm outside. There was only one option, the on call room.

Rita found the spare set of scrubs in her desk draw that she kept for emergencies along with a toothbrush and toothpaste she kept for when she had night shifts and needed to freshen up in the morning.

Locking her office door behind her she made her way up to the on call room, smiling towards the receptionist as she passed.

Rita unlocked the door using the key pad, barely registering the numbers she had punched in far to frequently as of recent, her late nights of paperwork becoming more and more regular. She didn't bother turning on the light as she changed into the spare set of scrubs and brushed her teeth at the sink, the room in total darkness even with the blind open, which she pulled shut anyway.

Rita pulled the sheets back and say on the bed before swinging her legs up and resting her head on the pillow. It was then that she felt the warmth radiating from the opposite side of the bed. Turning over she saw a pair of eyes open and meet hers with just as much shock.

Rita jumped out from where she had made herself comfortable with as much speed as she could muster in her state of exhaustion.

"AHHH!" She cried out as she fumbled to turn the light on.

"Rita?" Came a familiar male voice from the direction of the other person.

Rita flicked the light switch, having found it at last, flooding the room in light, the identity of the man unveiled, confirming Rita's guess. Iain.

"Iain?" Rita asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Me? I was asleep! Why'd you get into bed with me?" Iain exclaimed as he pulled on a T-shirt, covering up the fact he was only wearing boxers.

"In the nurses on call room?" Rita questioned. There was absolutely no reason for him to be in here, how did he even get in without the code, unless Jacob had let him in she guessed.

"Yes. It was late, my car broke down, I don't know I didn't know anyone would come in here tonight! What about you? I was asleep! Didn't you see me?"

"I didn't see you! It was dark!" Rita explained.

"Lights?"

"That would have woken you anyway!"

Iain sighed, sitting back on the bed rubbing his eyes.

Rita leant back against the wall, eyes blinking as she fought off the sleep that threatened to take hold of her standing.

Iain looked over to Rita, seeing how exhausted she was.

"Come on, get back into bed." Iain told her, pulling the sheet back on her side.

Rita stared at him, her head falling back against the wall as she pushed away, following Iain's instruction with no complaint, fearful sleep would come for her at any moment.

"What about you? she muttered as she sat down on the bed.

"I'll find somewhere else to sleep, I'm sure the staffroom sofa will be comfortable enough." Iain smiled, pulling on his jeans from where they were discarded on the floor.

"Turn the light off." Rita instructed as she pulled the sheet around her and fell back against the pillow.

"I will," Iain told her, watching as she closed her eyes before he started to move out.

"Iain. Wait." Rita called out as the light flicked off, her voice weak but Iain stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"There is enough room for both of us." She whispered, just loud enough for Iain to hear. "We're both adults, I want you to sleep with me."

Iain held back a laugh, biting his lip he weighed up his options. The sofa in the staffroom with all its lumps and bumps and coffee and ketchup stains or this bed, with Rita. Iain smiled, watching as Rita patted the bed beside her, eyes closed and movement limp.

"When you put it like that," Iain said. "I won't wear jeans to bed though."

"I don't care. Just sleep." Rita told him.

Shrugging Iain pulled off his jeans once again, keeping his top on this time he slid into bed beside Rita.

"Night." Iain whispered into the darkness where he presumed Rita's head was.

"Shut up." She muttered as sleep came over her.

Iain chuckled to himself as he pulled the covers up and fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **Fluffy enough?**

 **Realised yesterday that 100 days from now will be in November ! Will anyone still be reading then? XxX**


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Day 3! Hope you enjoy this one, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters; totti10, Shaprie63and QuirkyGinger I will try and upload at 8pm everyday or as near to it as I can!**

 **Milly XxX**

* * *

 **81\. Sweet dreams.**

"Come on sleepy head, lets go up." Iain whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's forehead to gently wake her from her slumber so they could go to bed.

Rita stirred but only snuggled further into Iain's lap. She had fallen asleep as they watched the final episode of new blood, their new favourite show, her head resting on Iain's lap he had been unable to move for the last 40 minutes, not willing to wake his wife. Rita had been up since 4 the previous morning with their 5 month old son, Iain having to leave for work amidst screams, returning to the exact same 12 hours later.

"Come on, I'll even carry you up." Iain promised his exhausted wife.

"Piggy back?" Rita asked, her bottom lip forming a pout, her eyes widening into the puppy dog like ones Iain couldn't refuse.

"Come on then," Iain sighed as he signalled for her to move off his lap so he could stand up.

Rita smiled, biting her lower lip as she sat up. She ran a hand through her blonde locks and rubbed her eyes, tired from the day's events.

Rita jumped onto Iain's back as he turned around, her legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. Iain took hold of her legs to help her stay on, before he set off up the stairs.

Rita decided to tease Iain, her teeth grazing over his left ear, her breath hot on his skin.

"Reet, as much as I am all for this," Iain groaned, his head moving with Rita's touch. "It's 1 am and if we're lucky we will have 3 hours sleep before Noah wakes and I've got to leave you for work again. Tomorrow. I promise, I'll come home early and help you, I love you so much but I don't want you to have another bad day tomorrow without any sleep." Iain sighed, Rita's teeth stopped nibbling his ear but her head didn't move, her breath still got on his cheek she pressed a kiss there, reassuring him it was ok, that she knew he was only looking out for her.

"Tomorrow. You promise?" Rita whispered.

"I promise." Iain replied as he lay her down on the bed, both already ready to sleep having changed into comfier clothes earlier.

"You're on Mr Dean." Rita sighed, her head hitting the pillow, her eyes already shut.

Iain smiled as he watch his wife sleep, her body moving for a moment, trying to get comfortable, before the rise and fall of her chest the only moment she made. Iain pressed a kiss to her temple as he climbed into their bed.

"Good night Mrs Dean, sweet dreams." He whispered, his arms pulling her into a hug as he too followed her into sleep.

* * *

 **That's it! Sorry these are so short, I will write longer ones when I have more time spare but for now hopefully they're short and sweet! XxX**


	4. Its two sugars right?

**Day 4! It's going well so far I think! Thanks for reviewing, every single one makes me want to write more! Hope you enjoy this one!  
It's a bit early as my laptops about to die and I can't remember where I've left my charger so thought I'd upload in ****case I can't find it...  
** **Milly XxX**

* * *

 **64\. "It's two sugars, right?"**

"Reet's, you alright?" Iain asked the sight of his girlfriend leaving resus as he walked past, with scrubs stained a dark red and tears cascading down her face, alarming him.

"I couldn't save him," she cried, her feet giving out from under her, her body falling as Iain reached her, catching her in his arms.

Iain held her, listening to her repeat the four words, her head burying into the crock of Iain's neck,

The pair stayed there for a moment, Iain allowing Rita to cry without question, his hand running up and down her back to reassure her he was there. Holding her tight as he crouched down supporting them both.

Rita's tears slowed, her breathing became less erratic and her head lifted up to look into Iain's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Rita muttered, her voice still yet to recover.

"Shhh, I've got you." Iain said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry," Rita muttered once again, her head falling back into the warmth of Iain's neck.

"Lets go clean you up then we can talk, if you want." He suggested, noticing that people were starting to take note of the couple sat on the floor outside resus, one covered in blood.

Rita nodded, her head staying firmly nestled into Iain's neck her stood up, his arms drawing Rita close to him, lifting her small frame up without a word. Iain carried her to the staff bathroom.

Iain set Rita down on the chair, locking the door behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed. He turned the shower on, checking the temperature was right before he turned to look at Rita.

Rita was sat where Iain had left her; her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them into her chest, blood staining her dark blue scrubs purple.

"I'll go if you want?" Iain offered.

Rita slowly looked up at her boyfriend, her eyes bloodshot and full of sadness. "Stay?" she whispered, her question weak but she needed him.

"Always." Iain answered, sitting down next to her, "lets get you out of these clothes." He suggested, Rita nodding in agreement.

* * *

Iain helped Rita get clean, standing outside the shower as she washed herself and handing her a towel when he heard the water turn off.

"Thank you," Rita smiled when she emerged, blood stained scrubs replaced with a warm towel.

"Anything," Iain smiled back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I can only find the light blue scrubs." He said, handing her the clean clothes.

"There's some in my office but I'll just wear these." Rita told him, getting dressed.

Iain waited for her to change in silence, he didn't want to rush her, he didn't need to; his shift had just finished when he had found Rita.

"Sorry." Rita repeated, her voice still a little shaky.

"You don't need to be sorry. Everyone's had those tough cases, even me." Iain reassured her, taking a hand in his as he lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"Thank you."

"Rita, I don't mind. You're all that mattered. Come on, lets go get a cup of tea and we can talk, If you want?"

Rita nodded again, allowing Iain to take the bag, she presumed contained her blood soaked scrubs, and herself to the staffroom and make her a hot drink.

"It's two sugars right?" Iain asked as he carried a steaming mug over to the sofa where she was sat.

"You know me well Mr Dean." Rita smiled weakly as she accepted the cup, noting how Iain had used her favourite with 'Here comes trouble' written across it. Her head coming to rest on Iain shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"Want to talk?" Iain prompted gently.

"Not yet, just sit with me a while." Rita whispered.

Iain smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head her wrapped his arm around her, waiting until she spoke, not wanting to push her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed? Comment a random number? I need help deciding which to write first! XxX**


	5. The key is under the mat

**Day 5! Thank you to every one who reviewed yesterday! That chapter was one of favourites so I'm so glad you all liked it!  
Long chapter today, and very fluffy! Enjoy! XxX**

* * *

 **84\. "The key is under the mat"**

Rita woke, her eyes flickering open as she felt the man lying beside her. Her mouth forming a smile and eyes lighting up as she saw him gazing down at her.

"Morning sleepy head." Iain murmured into Rita's hair.

"Morning handsome." Rita responded as Iain pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Shall I make us some breakfast?" Iain asked her as she sat up next to him.

"Sounds good, how about a shower first? Our shifts don't start until 1pm today..." Rita trailed off as she ran a finger down her boyfriends chest.

"Race you" Iain whispered as he jumped from her bed and ran into her bathroom, his bare body fully exposed.

Rita smiled to herself as she made after him, joining him as their lips met under the hot steamy shower.

"Iain were going to be late!" Rita exclaimed as she pulled her shoes on.

"Alright alright, maybe that last time was too much!" Iain sighed as he came out the bathroom tucking his shirt into his jeans.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Rita smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Worth it all. Even Connie wrath when you tell her why were 20 minutes late already?" Iain said glancing at the clock.

"20 minutes, crap lets go." Rita exclaimed breaking away from Iain's kiss and pulling him out the door behind her.

Iain just remembering his phone and keys before the door slammed.

* * *

"Oh this is disappointing, where's your apron?" Rita exclaimed as she found Iain cleaning the back of the ambulance, fully clothed.

"Unfortunately for you, I left it at home today." Iain smiled, putting his mop to the side and going to sit on the steps next to where Rita stood. "What brings you to the ambulance station nurse Freeman? My charm to irresistible for you?" He joked.

"Ah yes that's it, I just can't keep my hands off you." Rita laughed.

"Well you couldn't last night!" Iain revealed, his words flushing Rita's cheeks with colour.

"Iain!" Rita blushed. Looking around to see if anyone could have heard him.

"Relax, it's just Jez and he's in the shower singing."

Rita sighed, smiling, biting her lip.

"So, not that I'm complaining but although I know it's hard to resist my good looks and charm, did you need something?" Iain asked, a glint in his eye and a grin plastered over his face.

"Well, you are hard to resist but I realised I left my phone at yours in the rush this morning." Rita confessed.

"Ah, so you're coming back to mine this evening then?" Iain smiled, "what if I already have plans?" He asked, the glint in his eye giving his lie away.

"Iain Dean having plans! I haven't heard anything so ridiculous!" Rita exclaimed, a smile on her face as she bit her lip.

"Sister Freeman, have a litre faith won't you!" Iain clutched his heart in mock pain. "We have a problem though." Iain declared after a moment of laughter.

"Which is?" Rita asked, her smile fading with every second Iain took to reply.

"Well, I don't finish here until 10:30 tonight, whereas you, you finish at 9 you lucky thing!" Iain explained.

"Ah, I can wait?" Rita suggested.

Iain pretended to think for a moment, an idea clearly already in his head.

"As much as I would love you to wait for me, I can't promise I will finish then, you know how it is, shifts overrun if we get a shout. How about you go back to mine, make yourself comfortable, I'll text you when I'm leaving and pick up a takeaway for us both?" Iain suggested.

"Is this your way of asking me over for another night?" Rita laughed, she was now stood in front of Iain, pulling on his jacket she pulled Iain closer to her. Rita looked up, their lips barely inches apart now.

"I don't see you complaining," Iain murmured, lowering his head slightly, making the gap even smaller.

Rita smiled, she couldn't resist this man any longer. Reaching up behind his head, she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling herself up and him down, their lips meeting in the middle in a surge of passion and potential.

Rita and Iain moved with each other, minutes passing, hands exploring, tongues fighting. They break apart when they hear the staffroom doors slam open arm Jez call out for Iain.

Resting their heads together as Rita steals a final kiss, they catch their breath.

"I'll see you later?" Iain asks.

"I'll see you later." Rita confirms, running her hand through her hair, her head titled to the ground as she attempts to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Reets!" Iain calls after her as she turns to return to the hospital.

Rita turned on her heal, looking back she finds Iain stood there, rubbing his lips and surrounding area to remove the traces of Rita's lipgloss.

"The key is under the mat." He says with a wink.

Blushing even more Rita continues out of the ambulance station. Jez seeing her leave, catching her eye.

"Iain's over there, cleaning." Rita manages to call out before she rubs the smear of pink from her chin, before continuing, a skip in her step, back to work. The promise of the evening ahead exciting her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! thanks to the RSG tech support for helping me connect to the internet so I could upload this, love yous! XxX**


	6. I'll wait

**Day 6! Decided I'll only update weekdays as I'm struggling to write enough for weekends as well so hope that's ok with everyone who's reading! Thanks to all those who read and review the last chapter!**

 **This one consists of 2 parts, the second uploaded tomorrow as it involves another 100 ways prompt and continues on from this one! Hope you enjoy! The beginning to this chapter made my heart ache...**

 **Milly XxX**

* * *

 **23\. I'll wait.**

"I can't say it. I won't" Iain sighed, his eyes closed, he couldn't say the simple word.

"Then I will." Rita said, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape the moment the final word was uttered.

Iain pressed his forehead against Rita's, eyes screwed up as he tried to savor these few moments, possibly their last as a couple. Rita pushed against him, their faces as close as they could get without kissing, neither wanting to loose the other.

"If you say it, this is real." Iain admitted, his voice catching in his throat.

"Iain." Rita uttered, her own voice almost breaking. "It's real already. I have to go."

"I don't want you to." Iain muttered.

"I have to." Rita whispered.

An announcement over the radio causing Rita to listen, her flight was here.

"That's me. I have to go." Rita sighed, the tears she had been fighting, winning, a river carving its way over the contours of her face.

"One last moment." Iain whispered, tears falling down hiss own face now.

The pair stayed still for a matter of minutes, Iain pressed a kiss to Rita's lips and she responded. Slowly moving against the other, savoring every single second. Iain trying to remember every single detail of Rita, the salty tears from them both distorting the familiar taste.

Reluctantly Rita pulled away, her eyes closed she went to turn and go.

"I'll wait for you." Iain whispered, just loud enough for Rita to hear.

Rita turned back to him, her eyes wide open, she went to protest.

"It's 2 years. That's nothing. Not if it means in the end I get you. I'll come visit; I'll call you every day. I'll wait for you." Iain told her, he couldn't let her go.

"Iain," Rita smiled, "I can't ask you to do that." She sighed, as much as she wanted to say yes, as much as she wanted Iain to wait for her, she couldn't. She was leaving, not just for a holiday, for 2 years. She had been selected for a course in Australia that would make her nursing qualification almost as valid as a doctor, it was an opportunity she couldn't say no to, it was just a long way away and 2 years long.

"You're not asking me. I'm telling you. I'll wait for you Rita Freeman; because you're worth the wait." Iain told her, his hand on her arm as her lifted her chin with his finger.

"Iain," Rita sighed.

"I love you Rita Freeman, if it takes 2 years for you to be back with me I will wait those 2 years." Iain declared.

"You mean that?" Rita asked, unsure.

"110%. You are the reason I get up in the mornings, and every morning I wake up from now on will be 1 morning closer to the morning I get to wake up next to you."

"I love you so much." Rita said; her eyes glistening and a smile beaming across her face, yet the tears still fell. She still had to go, the announcement for her flights final call could be heard over the radio.

"I'll wait for you." Iain repeated, kissing her one last time before she pulled away.

"This isn't goodbye. It's I'll see you." Rita muttered through tears.

"I'll call you when your flight lands. I love you. I'll wait for you." Iain declared as the tears fell faster with every step that Rita took from him.

Wiping them away he gave her a wave as she disappeared from his sight through airport security.

* * *

 **I'll upload the continuation from this tomorrow, hope you enjoyed and that you are wanting to know what happens next! Please review, it means a lot! XxX**


	7. Can I kiss you?

**Day 7! Hope you all enjoyed yesterdays prompt and love todays one too! Thank you to all who are reading and those who are leaving reviews I love you, the more I get the more motivated I am to write and you're all so lovely and kind I just can't thank you all enough!  
Also, as I seem to be uploading around 7:30 ish I'm gonna say upload times between 7:30 and 8:15 from now on!**

 **Enjoy todays prompt!**

 **Milly XxX**

* * *

 **37\. Can I kiss you?**

"Reets!" Iain called out the moment he saw the blonde haired nurse dragging her bags through the arrivals gate. The smile on his face was larger than ever. He ran over to her.

Rita had been away for 2 years and 3 days, not that Iain had counted every single one. She had completed her course with flying colours, now to be addressed Miss Freeman - she was the equivalent of a FY1 doctor without the surgical aspect - she had returned to Holby, Hansen hiring her back without a second's hesitation.

Rita spotted him and smiled, she left her bags where she stood, not caring about anything other than reaching Iain. This was the first time they had seen each other in person since that teary goodbye 2 years previous. Iain had tried to come visit on his holiday but his flights had been cancelled in unfortunate circumstances, the next year Rita's own holiday back to England being cancelled when she was called away to a conference that failing to attend would have meant her failing her course. But the pair had skyped almost every day, and were closer than they had been before she left, they knew everything about each other, if Iain had had a bad shift, or Rita had struggled on her course that day, the other would answer they call no matter what time of day it was.

Rita and Iain slowed as they got close, the reality of the situation hitting them. This was it. This was what they had been waiting for. After 2 years they were back together.

"I cant believe its actually you." Rita laughed, reaching out to touch his arm, not fully aware if this was a dream or not.

"Your hair, it's got blonder." Iain stated, looking her up and down, recalling how she used to look.

"The sun. It's strong out there." Rita muttered, blushing.

The pair just stared at each other for a minute or so, taking in the presence of each other, seeing how they had changed, noticing every detail that had failed to be be conveyed over Skype,the details that could only be translated in person. the freckle pattern on Rita's nose had changed ever so slightly. Iain's eyes a brighter more vibrant green than she had remembered and the resolution of camera's failing to pick up the slight copper tones that ran through his iris.

Rita smiled as Iain caught her looking into his eyes, letting out a slight laugh. Iain grinning back at her, a real smile, his eyes glinting too.

"This is so surreal." She said.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Iain said, "I've waited so long for this moment, I've prepared speeches and everything! But now its come to it, I don't know what to say, nothing I've rehearsed feels right." Iain admitted, blushing ever so slightly with his confession.

"Ditto." Rita laughed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can I kiss you?" Rita asked nervously. Despite their relationship status before she had left and their frequent talks and promise to wait, Rita wasn't sure where they both stood on the physical side of things, everything over the past 2 years had been the emotional side, the side where they talked, became the best of friends and knew everything about each other.

Iain looked at her for a moment, Rita took his hesitation to mean she had over stepped the mark, assumed he would want her in that way still, her head fell towards her chest. Iain caught her chin with his index finger, his lips pressed to hers before she knew what was happening. Shocked she didn't have the chance to act upon his advances.

Iain pulled back when he didn't feel Rita respond after a moment. Rita recapturing his lips seconds later. Slow and tender at first, the kiss soon grew heated as Iain bit down on Rita's lip, Rita's hand made its way up to Iain's hair and started to tug on it. The pair enjoying the familiarity of each other's mouths and the sweet taste of each other; not distorted with tears as they had experienced last time.

Rita pulled away first, remembering where they were and in much need of air.

Their foreheads resting together, breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Never ask if you can kiss me again." Iain told her, pressing a kiss to her lips after every individual word.

"Noted Mr Dean." Rita smiled, catching the glint in Iain's eye.

* * *

 **Cute enough? Please R &R! XxX**


	8. I'll drive you to the hospital

**Day 8! Thanks to all of those who reviewed! LONG chapter today! No. 44 requested by casualtyislife and some ideas given from totti10! Thanks Amy! Bit early today as I'm heading out the door as I type this so sorry for any errors as I've barely had a chance to proof read but didn't want to keep you waiting! Enjoy XxX**

 **44\. "I'll drive you to the hospital."**

"Reets I'm home!" Iain called out as he slammed the door behind him. The unusual sound of silence greeted him. Rita would normally have the radio going or the tv on when he got home.

Iain dropped his keys in the basket by the door as he shrugged his jacket off.

"Rita?" Iain called out once again, looking down the hall to see if he could see her.

Rita slowly poked her head around the kitchen door, resting against it.

Iain noticed her eyes straight away, red and puffy with faint streaks of mascara cascading down her face.

"Reets, what's wrong?" Iain asked, discarding his coat on the floor he made his way over to her.

Rita fell into his arms, her legs giving out from under her.

Iain holding her tight, his strong arms wrapping around her back, pulling her into his chest as she sobbed. His hands making circles on her back as he tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel..." Rita muttered, her words muffled as she spoke into Iain's chest.

"It's ok, tell me what's happened." Iain told her, whispering into her hair, next to where he presumed her ear was.

Rita sighed, the tears still falling, she pulled away from Iain's chest so she could try and explain.

"I- I got a phone call..." Rita started, her voice catching as she spoke.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here. We have time. Look. Why don't you go sit on the sofa, I'll make you a drink, we can talk properly." Iain suggested.

Rita nodded. Her legs just about able to carry herself, she made her way into their living room, Iain watching her sit before going to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Rita curled up on the sofa, her knees hugging her chest, the tears ceasing to fall any more. The hatred back, her memories clouded with spite, sorrow gone. She sighed.

Iain returned carrying two steaming mugs and a packet of biscuits under his arm. Setting them down on the coffee table he took a seat next to Rita on the sofa.

"I'l sorry. I don't know what happened. It's nothing." Rita muttered, picking up the tea her boyfriend has made.

"Rita, whatever happened, that wasn't nothing. I don't like to see you upset, I want to make it all better." Iain said, a hand on Rita's knee. "You said you had a phone call, who was it from?" He asked.

Rita sighed. She knew she should tell Iain but didn't want to burned him. She wanted to tell him. She took a sip of her tea before replying.

"It was my mum." She stated simply.

"Rita that's great, she called you!" Iain exclaimed.

Before they had moved in together Rita had told Iain about her past, how she had dated Mark, how she had married him. How her parents didn't approve and she hadn't seen or heard from them since the day of her wedding, apart from a card the day Mark went to prison, reading "congratulations".

Iain had done the same, he told Rita of his useless mother and of the sister who practically raised him.

Rita's eyes turned sad again and Iain's excitement from hearing that Rita's mum had reached out evaporated.

"Reets, what did she say?" Iain asked, his voice full of concern once again.

"She- she..." Rita tried, the bitter memories gone as she thought about her life before Mark. "She told me my dad has had a heart attack." Rita managed to say, her face once again flooded with tears.

"Oh Reets." Iain sighed. Pulling her into his chest, hugging her as she stained his white t shirt black.

"I don't know what to do." Rita spoke through tears. Her voice raising in volume with every word, "I want to see him, he's my dad. But he wasn't there. He's my dad and he wasn't there when my life went shit. He was celebrating. He had been right all along. He was my dad and he let me suffer!" Rita screamed, angry tears replacing the sorrowful ones.

Rita screamed.

She didn't know what to do. Iain stroked her back, he knew he had to remain calm despite feeling almost as angry and torn as Rita and he had never met her parents.

Biting her lip, Rita buried her head into Iain's chest. Shouting and screaming as she tried to understand her emotions. Tears falling in a continuous stream. Iain always there. Holding her tightly and repeating that it would all be ok; that he was there.

* * *

It took over an hour, both cups of tea had been discarded where Iain had set them down. Rita's voice hoarse and quiet yet the tears fell as fast, her head still buried into Iain. Iain still stroking her back, still repeating that it would all be ok, that he was there.

"Thank you." Rita whispered, her voice weak from her screams.

"Anytime," Iain told her, "I'm always going to be here."

"You mean that?" Rita asked, she knew Iain was one of 'the good guys' as Zoe had told her before she left, but with her past issues of trust it was hard for her to believe it.

"Absolutely. I love you Rita Freeman, one day I hope you will be Mrs Dean but for now, let's see what we're going to do about your parents." Iain told her. He knew he wanted to marry Rita, he'd spoken to Dixie about it on the phone a week before, he also knew that Rita needed to know he was serious about her, it was the only way she would trust him fully.

Rita smiled, hearing Iain say he wanted to marry her one day, took the pain away for a moment. She had him, she didn't need anyone else.

"I don't know." Rita confessed.

"Well, did your mum say where they were?" Iain asked.

"Kings in London."

"Do you want to go?" Iain asked.

"I don't know." Rita repeated. Her eyes sore and red, she had run out of tears.

"Ok, can I help you decide?"

Rita nodded, she didn't trust her voice.

"He's your dad. You only get one and despite the fact he may have left you alone, he needs you now. He may have done you wrong but that doesn't mean you have to do him wrong." Iain explained. "You know about my dad. He was non existent. The first I ever heard about him was from his funeral invitation that was posted through my door five years ago. I never got to know him, but I found out he changed in his final years, got off the booze and was planning to come find me." Iain sighed. "I'm not trying to say that your dad will have changed, but I would have given anything to know my dad, even though he was probably just as shit as my mum, he was still my dad.  
"Your mum called you, she wouldn't have done that if she didn't care about you or think that you deserved to know. They've big done you wrong, they don't deserve to know you. You're amazing, they have an amazing daughter and they don't know it, that's their fault. But you can show them, you can show them that you made it through all that shit they weren't there to help you with. You can show them how you don't need them.  
"But most importantly I don't want you to regret not going. If you don't want to go, we can sit here all evening and all of tomorrow, I'll call in sick and spend the entire day watching Friends with you. If you do want to go, I'll take you right now. I'll come with you to see your dad and I'll stand by you through everything, no matter what. You can show your parents that you've bagged yourself a pretty damn good boyfriend soon to be fiancée and that you are amazing.  
"I don't want you to regret anything, but whatever you decide, I'm going to be there every step of the way."

Rita looked up at Iain, her tears had stopped and her eyes were set on his. She stared at him for a few moments, taking in everything he had just said.

"I want to go." Rita whispered, Iain's words helping her to realise that this could be her last chance, she knew heart attacks were serious, she knew the survival rates. She had to go see him. If it went badly she would have Iain. If it went well, she would have Iain.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Iain nodded without a seconds hesitation. He pressed a kiss to her salty lips and pulled her in for s hug.

"Thank you," Rita sighed, "I couldn't have done this without you."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed todays! New one tomorrow! Thanks, Milly XxX**


	9. Can I have this dance?

**Day 9! Sorry this is late... my laptops been playing up this evening and I haven't been able to log in until now so sorry about that! Number 14 as requested by totti10, hope you enjoy! Thank you for all your reviews on this story, every single one means so much and I can't thank you enough! Sorry for any mistakes in yesterdays chapter, I rushed it and will go back and correct anything I find later! Hope you like todays!  
Milly XxX**

* * *

 **14\. "Can I have this dance?"**

They had been waiting for months. Planning for almost a year. Every single detail had been gone over countless times. This moment scheduled from the moment she had said yes. It was finally time.

 **11 months and 5 days ago**

Iain's heart was racing, his palms were sweating. His mind running through different outcomes, the ones where Rita said no. That his hopes were dashed and his heart was broken.

He remembered Dixie's phone call to him last night, he had told her of his plan, having to talk to someone about it to reassure him he wasn't assuming too much too fast. Him and Rita had only been together for 8 months, only been living together for 6 weeks and he had brought the ring on a whim 2 days ago. Dixie had squealed when he told her, saying how she always knew they'd make a fantastic couple (despite her initial scepticism).

Rita's hand squeezed his, bringing him back to the present.

"Iain, are you ok? You look really ill." Rita asked, concerned. They were in the middle of the woods, a forest they visited most weeks on their rare shared days off, they both loved the outdoors and this way they managed to escape the madness of the hospital and relaxed.

"Just nervous." Iain muttered, quietly but Rita still heard.

"Nervous? What are you nervous for?" Rita laughed, a smile forming on her face.

"I- I, er..." Iain stammered, his cheeks a bright red as he fumbled in his jacket pocket.

"Iain?" Rita looked concerned once again, she didn't understand what he was doing.

Iain found what he was looking for, his fingers closing round the box as he looked around him.

"Let's go over there." He decided, pointing to a small clearing that had streams of sunlight falling through the trees.

Before Rita had the chance to protest he had taken her hand and started to make his way over.

"Iain?" Rita asked when he left go. They were stood in the clearing, the only sounds around them of birds and leaves rustling in the breeze.

"Rita." Iain started, swallowing, he had planned this with Dixie last night. They had rehearsed. He couldn't remember a single word.

Rita went to speak but Iain interrupted.

"Just listen. You can speak in a minute just let me say something. Please." Iain said, remembering Dixie's first direction, he bent on me knee as he lowered himself to the floor.

Rita nodded, biting her lip to hide the smile that was aching to burst out on her face.

"Rita, I love you." Iain started again, eyes looking at the floor as he tried to remember what he was trying to say, "I know we haven't been together long but I can't imagine life without you. You're my rock. Since I met you, when we became friends I knew you were something special. It took us a while but we finally got together. Although we've had a few rough patches I know that you're the one for me. I mean what couple doesn't have the occasional fight. We've been made stronger because of it and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Iain cautiously looked up to meet Rita's eye, a huge smile greeted him. Iain smiled back, she was still there. He continued, "So, so, what I'm trying to say is, Rita Freeman, you're the love of my life, you're the one for me. I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and marry me?"

Iain finished, his heart almost skipping a beat as he felt Rita's lips upon his, barely registering her touch before it was gone.

Rita pulled away, tears falling down her face as she tried to take in what had just happened.

"Yes." She whispered, "Yes I'll marry you!" She said a bit louder.

"You will!" Iain released a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Yes, I love you and you're the one I want to wake up next to and fall asleep beside every night. You, Mr. Dean, make me the happiest woman alive." Rita told him.

Iain pulled out the box from his pocket, "Almost forgot." He smiled. Opening the box and showing her the ring. "If you don't like it I'll change it but I walked past the shop window the other day and had to buy it for you," Iain explained, thoughts suddenly rushing through his head about his choice of ring.

"Iain, it's beautiful." Rita reassured him, "Can I try it on?"

Iain smiled, pulling the silver ring out the box, the sparkling diamond between two sapphires shining in the sunlight. Rita held out her left hand as Iain slipped the ring onto her finger, it was a perfect fit and she loved it.

 **Today**

Rita smiled as Iain made his way over to her, playing with the two rings that now enclosed her finger on her left hand. She bit her lip as he bent down to one knee.

"Can I have this dance, Mrs Dean?"

"Of course Mr Dean!" Rita agreed with a wide grin on her face, cheeks flushing with the unfamiliar yet perfect sound of her new name. She was finally married to the love of her life. Today had been her fairytale.

* * *

 **Hope this makes up for the sad one yesterday, please leave a review if you enjoyed it! See you tomorrow! XxX**


	10. I don't mind

**Day 10! Double figures! So sorry this is late, yesterday just wasn't a good day so I'm uploading this today instead! This has a slightly ambiguous ending and may end up writing another prompt as a continuation from this as my mind is running wild! Hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait!  
Milly XxX**

* * *

 **55\. "I don't mind."**

"Rita!" Zoe exclaimed as she caught sight of the nurse locking her office ready to go home, "are you joining us?" She asked, rushing up to her and linking arms.

"No, sorry." Rita smiled, "tonight is movie night." She explained seeing her friends smile fade.

Zoe grinned, "'movie night' huh?"

"Oh shush, it was Iain's idea, we haven't seen much of each other recently, what with our opposite shifts, so he said he wanted a night just there two of us," Rita explained, a slight flush to her cheeks that Zoe picked up on.

"So basically he asked you out." Zoe summarised.

Rita shrugged, biting her lip as Zoe nudged her shoulder, her cheeks now red as she thought of the man who was waiting for her at home.

"Well, enjoy your date, call me later. Or don't!" Zoe winked, her arm slipping out of Rita's as they passed the pub. Rita sighed happily, hanging her head as she watched her friend enter the pub, a knowing smile etched onto her face.

Walking home Rita didn't know what to expect when she got there. Rita had moved into Iain's spare room 6 months previous, she had been living in a flat by herself before then, the rent was set to be increased and Iain had offered her his spare room. The pair had been friends before then, but mainly with Dixie their connecting factor. Since living together they had grown closer, the sense of something more than friends had crossed Rita's mind several times, especially recently, her hopes dashed two weeks ago she had overheard Iain telling Jez how Rita was nothing more to him than a friend.

She reached the front door, her hand trembling slightly as she reached out to open it.

"Iain, I'm home." She called out, her voice catching in her throat a little, cursing under her breath slightly as she told herself to get a grip.

"Kitchen!" She heard Iain call out, kicking her shoes off she went to go find him.

"I've got popcorn ready to go in the microwave and there's a selection of movies laid out on my bed." Iain declared as Rita came into the kitchen.

Rita stared at the kitchen she had left spotless this morning; the table scattered with bowls of crisps, sweets and chocolate, a plate of oven chips and bottles of beer and win, Iain saw her open mouth and fixated eyes and chuckled.

"I'll clear up later. I also have pizza being delivered any minute, pepperoni for you and BBQ chicken for me." Iain promised, he had remembered her favourite order from the first night she had spent at his, they had ordered pizza to celebrate her moving in with him, eating it on the sofa in the front room whilst unpacking Rita's belongings, Iain's house feeling much more like a home.

"What can I do?" She asked, her bag being discarded, like normal, on the back of the chair closet to her.

"Help yourself to a drink, maybe take some of the food into my room?" Iain suggested.

"Your room?" Rita asked, taken off guard for a moment.

"Yeah, well, you and I both know the sofas not comfy enough to sit on for hours at a time so I moved the tv into my room earlier, don't you worry, I changed my sheets and everything!" Iain exclaimed, "I don't do that for everyone, consider yourself very lucky Reets!" Iain laughed.

Rita smiled, her face flushing a deep red as she grabbed a beer from the table. The doorbell went and Iain smiled, winking as he went to get their pizza.

Rita let out a breath she didn't even remember taking and drank from her bottle. Iain's room, Zoe could be right, was this a date?

Iain had paid for the pizza and called out to Rita as he climbed the stairs to his room, "Come up, pizza smells good!"

Rita smiled, she grabbed a few bowls and her beer before following him up.

As Rita entered Iain's room she looked around, she hadn't been into his room since he had shown her around the day she moved in, it looked different, cleaner.

"Brilliant, I'll go get the rest, choose our first movie!" Iain smiled as he saw her.

"What would you like to watch?" Rita asked as he passed her.

"I don't mind, you choose!" Iain said with a wink, his hand squeezing her shoulder as he ran back down to get the remainder of the feast.

Rita moved round the bed carefully, unsure how to behave. She found a stack of movies on Iain's bedside table, ranging from children's cartoons such as finding Nemo to paranormal activity, the sound of music, empire of the sun and some weird ones she'd never heard of. Rita picked out avengers, she had passed Iain watching it in the living room before and although action movies weren't her favourite she knew Iain would like it.

Rita put it in the player and say tentatively on the bed, taking another swig of her beer.

"So," Iain exclaimed, startling her slightly, "what are we watching?"

"Avengers?" She answered, hoping Iain would approve.

"Brilliant! Let's eat." He smiled, jumping up on the bed before coming to sit crossed legged on the bed centimetres away from her, opening their pizza boxes as the movie started to play.

* * *

 **So, I may continue this as I have a few ideas that would work with a few of the other prompts that means their evening could continue so please let me know if you would like that! Once again sorry its late and I'll see you for day 11 on Monday! XxX**


	11. You're warm

**Day 11! Thank you to every single person who is reading, reviewing or both! Makes me so happy! Sorry this ones late, I'm on a course this week and have very little time to write and upload but I'm trying my best... So this is a continuation from the last chapter! Lots of people wanted to see what happened to Riain and I just had to write it! This is actually part 2 of 3 and the final part is going up tomorrow! Hope you enjoy!  
Milly XxX**

* * *

 **70\. "You're warm"**

As the credits rolled on the avengers Rita looked over to Iain, he was finishing his final pice of pizza leant back against the pillows at the top of the bed, legs outstretched. He smiled sat Rita, patting the bed beside him he winked.

"Come sit here, relax." Iain told her.

Rita bit her lip, she was sat in almost the exact position she had been in when the movie started, her legs now crossed and her arms resting behind her to prop herself up. She wasn't very comfortable, so it only made sense for her to lie back, just next to Iain.

Rita shuffled back slowly. She lay down next to Iain, resting against the pillows he had piled up.

"What film shall we go for next?" Iain asked, his arm reaching over Rita to grab his beer from the table next to her.

"Your choice. I chose the last one," Rita shrugged, she didn't particularly mind what they watched, she was spending time close to Iain, very close.

Iain smiled as he looked at the stack, picking up Woman in Black.

Rita smiled, letting out a sigh. "Go on then. Show me what all the fuss is about." She gave in. Iain had been telling her she just had to watch Woman in Black with him from the day she had moved in, not a fan of horror films she had always managed to avoid them. Tonight, however, she was more than up for it. Iain was there if she didn't like it.

Iain grinned at her, as he stood to replace the disc in the DVD player.

Iain settled back on the bed with Rita. Bringing the bowl of sweets and popcorn up with him. Their heads laying next to each other, Iain turning to face her slightly, propping himself up on his elbow. Rita could feel his eyes one her, her own staying firmly fixed on the screen as the music on the film hastened.

The suspense building with every second.

Rita's heart was in her mouth. She knew it wasn't real yet she couldn't help herself from screaming as the knife fell from the ceiling. Rita felt something warm against her face. It was soft and even with her eyes open all she could see was black.

Then she knew. She knew that smell so well. Iain. She could feel his arms around her back, the pressure comforting and reassuring.

Rita was still for a moment, taking in Iain's scent and the arms that rested on her back as her heart rate slowed once again, she pulled herself back up, her face flushed a deep red as Iain's arms fell from her shoulders.

"Sorry." She muttered to Iain, realising she must have grabbed his top and buried her head in it without warning.

She attempted to settle back to her previous position of laying next to Iain, resting against the pillows of his bed, but she couldn't. The soundtrack had gone silent and the the dark image on the screen was making her fidget as she braced herself for what was to come.

Iain was watching her, when Rita had grabbed him his instinct was to hold her. He hadn't wanted to let go. He could smell Rita's shampoo that was often the fragrance of his own hair. He had enjoyed her being so close, he could feel her heartbeat. But she had pulled away.

She was now starting to fidget, he knew she wasn't enjoying this film.

"Let's change it." Iain suggested. As much as he loved this, he didn't want to upset Rita.

"No no, I'm fine, look I'll just hide behind this pillow when the scary parts come." Rita shrugged it off, not wanting to disappoint Iain.

"Forget the pillow, come here." Iain told her, pulling her into him, an arm around her neck as he positioned them both so that they could see but making sure Rita could bury herself in his chest if needs be.

"You're warm." Rita announced, her mind in overdrive with Iain so close to her, saying whatever came into her head.

"And you're freezing, lets warm you up." Iain smiled, pulling her closer into him.

* * *

 **Sorry its so short! Hope you enjoyed it still! More tomorrow! XxX**


	12. Stay over

**Day 12! Final part of this 3 part section thing! Short but sweet I hope! Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much and I love to know what you think! If you have any requests, let me know, I can fit the prompts to most scenarios so just ask! Hope you enjoy!  
Milly ****XxX**

* * *

 **66\. "Stay over"**

Five movies in, Rita was still snuggles into Iain's chest, her eyes drifting closed as the credits rolled on Titanic.

Iain looked down at his sleeping roommate and sighed.

"You're beautiful, you know that right. I'd ask you out in a heartbeat if I was even slightly convinced you'd say yes." Iain confessed. "But you wouldn't. I'm a mess and you can do much better." Iain sighed again, looking down at the blonde nurse who lay across his chest. Had anyone walked in, they would immediately assume the pair were a couple, Rita was pressed right into him, Iain's arm draped over her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'd say yes." Rita mumbled so quietly Iain thought he'd imagined it.

"You're awake?" Iain asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"Ask me and I'll say yes." Rita smiled, her eyes still closed and head still resting on Iain's chest.

"Really?" Iain asked.

"That's the wrong question. You'll have to find out."

Iain took a deep breath. Pinching the back of his hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Rita Freeman will you go out with me?" He asked, heart racing.

Rita bit her lip, she smiled to herself as she left Iain in suspense.

"Rita?" Iain asked, not sure if she was still awake or not.

"Yes." Rita answered, hearing Iain let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Iain smiled to himself. He's finally done it.

Rita grinned. Her eyes opening as she looked up to the man who lay beneath her. Pushing herself up, reluctantly moving from Iain's warmth, but what she wanted to do she needed to sit up for.

Rita moved closer to Iain. Iain sitting up to move closer to Rita. Their lips moments away from touching. Neither of them are who closed the gap first. Their lips pressing softly against each other, heart racing, brains a whirl of what ifs and questions. Rita couldn't believe what was happening, feeling Iain's teeth bite down gently on her lower lips Rita allowed his tongue to explore. Her hands running through Iain's hair. Iain pulling Rita closer, one arm snaking round her waist, the other on the back of her neck. Moving against each other, trying to get closer with every new touch.

Pulling away, Rita took a much needed breath. Iain's eyes meeting hers, a smile plastered across his face and mirrored on hers.

Rita let out a laugh, falling to rest her head on Iain's shoulder.

"I didn't think that would ever happen." Iain confessed, his breathing returning to normal.

"I've been waiting long enough." Rita smiled up at him, biting her lip as he lifted her chin to press a second kiss against her lips, although a lot shorter than their first, it was fuelled with just as much emotion.

Iain piling away.

"Stay over." He muttered. "We don't have to do anything but I don't want to let you go, not even to next door over. I want to wake up next to you in the morning."

Rita smiled, biting her lip as she snuggled down into Iain's chest even further. Tugging the blanket that covered them, closer to her chest, closing her eyes once more.

"I wasn't planning on leaving." She murmured.

Iain watched as she fell asleep, waiting for the rise and fall of her chest to slow before he closed his eyes and followed her into sleep, thoughts of tomorrow, anticipation and excitement running through his mind.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, sorry its short! See you tomorrow! XxX**


	13. Can I hold your hand?

**Day 13! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this story! I know I say it everyday but I truly mean it! It makes me so happy and want to write more! Hope you enjoy this one, hurt/comfort and a slight trigger warning for mentions/suggestions of rape and abuse... It's a long one! Thank you all so much once again! Only 86 left to go now!  
Milly XxX**

* * *

 **19\. Can I hold your hand?**

Iain walked through the door of their house to find Rita sat on the sofa. She's in the same position he left her in when he left her this morning. It was her day off and although he hated leaving her he knew it was a necessary. She wasn't allowed to work much anymore, paperwork and menial tasks her maximum. She went in for a few shifts, sitting in the staffroom or Connie's office, not leaving the house for anything else. Iain had to do the shopping and work extra just to cover the loss of most of Rita's income.

Iain thought back to how things had been less than 4 months ago, Rita and him talking about the future, about how they would get married and have kids, it was a loose plan with no dates attached but now the chances of any of that happening were growing slimmer every passing day.

A little over 13 weeks ago, Rita husband, Mark, had shown up at the hospital. To this day Rita hadn't told him everything that happened but from the state he had found her in in her office and the few details Rita had supplied he had a rough idea of what had happened. Ripped clothes, bleeding and bruises along with Rita's statement "I couldn't stop him." that she had repeated continuously for hours and still did when she woke up in he night screaming, were enough for the police to arrest and press charges.

He looked over at the woman he loved. She was getting thinner, sadder, more isolated everyday but he wasn't giving up. He say with her every meal time, encouraging her to take a few bites, it sometimes took over an hour but he did it. He couldn't bare it for Rita to waste away even more. He loved her. He would do anything for her.

Today however she seemed different. Iain looked at her, she was wearing different clothes than this morning, she also smelt fresh and clean.

Iain met her eye as she turned her head to where he stood in the doorway.

"Hey, I thought we could have pizza? I've already ordered so I hope you're hungry." She told him, there was something oddly different about her, something of the old Rita shining through the shell of what she had become since marks visit.

Iain smiled, there was something up but he didn't care at this precise moment. His Rita was back. The one he fell in love with, he loved Rita he truly did but it had become hard these past few weeks, she hadn't spoken to him properly in 10 days, to Zoe or Charlie for twice that. He was going to treasure these moments where he had her back. He'd worry about it afterwards, he just wanted to see her smile.

"Starved, anything good on?" Iain asked as he sat down next to her on the couch, something he had barely dared to do recently, in fear of her biting his head off, preferring to sit at the other end of the couch, giving Rita her space but still showing her he loved her, showing her that he was there if she needed him, that he wasn't going to leave.

To Iain's surprise Rita shuffled closer to him, they still weren't touching but he could feel the heat of her body on his, he could smell the bath salts, he had brought the day before, on her.

"All crap like usual." Rita told him, her hand daring to rest between their thighs, the first contact she had initiated for weeks.

"Ah, they need to sort this out! Old reruns of friends just don't excite me anymore!" Iain smiled, his breath slightly hitched. Rita's hand had moved to rest on his knee.

"I'm sure we could fill the hours somehow..." Rita murmured, her voice soft and unsure, hesitant.

Iain looked at her. This wasn't Rita. He wasn't going to take advantage.

"Reets, it's ok. I'm fine. You don't need to, we don't need to." Iain told her, as much as he wanted to take Rita to bed right now and show her how much he loved her, he wasn't going to. They hadn't since Mark had returned. Iain didn't mind, of course he missed it but he knew Rita would be ready one day, he could wait.

"I want to." Rita told him, brushing her lips against his, her whole body with a slight tremble, voice slightly wavering. She knew that she needed to do this, she had no other way of expression, words had failed her, her only option action.

"Reets, as much as I would love to, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want this to be something we rush into. I love you, and I'll wait." Iain told her, the shrill of the doorbell dining out. "Look, there's the pizza, we can have some food and maybe discuss this later." Iain told her, kissing her lips in return, it lasted for a moment, Iain not wanting to push her, or loose control, it had been a long time, one of the longest he'd ever been.

Rita's eyes looked down, she knew this had to work, she had to show him. She wasn't about to give up.

Iain and Rita ate their pizza in silence, Rita eating two whole slices herself, Iain demolishing the rest, estatic that Rita was eating, the most he'd seen her eat in a long time.

"Can I hold your hand?" She asked, the pizza had been finished a while ago, Iain had gone to get them drinks, Coca Cola for them both, neither drinking of recent. That was something Rita had asked of him, she had explained her past with alcohol and how she didn't want to be tempted. Iain had moved every single drop out by morning, he enjoyed his beer but Rita was his main concern right now, she came first. On Iain's return she hadn't tried to come close to him again, keeping a slight gap between them, smaller than what had become normal but still not quite what they used to be.

Iain looked at her, holding out his left hand for her to take. "I'd love nothing more." He said, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as she placed her hand in his.

* * *

 **So I hope you like it, I have an idea to carry this on but not too sure if you want that, these are one shots after all... Let me know what you think! More tomorrow! XxX**

 **(also hope everyone with a level results today got what they wanted!)**


	14. I'll still be here when you're ready

**Day 14! Sorry this is late, hoping to get another chapter up today too to say sorry! My laptop died on me but is thankfully working now so can finally upload! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on the previous chapter, this one is a continuation of the last so I hope you enjoy!  
Milly XxX**

* * *

 **79\. "I'll still be here when you're ready."**

Iain couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep but he woke up at 3 am to the sounds of Rita screaming. He found her in their room, lying on the bed asleep as the nightmare caused her to thrash her arms about, her face scratched and hands now in fists, knuckles white as she screamed.

Iain rushed over to her, sitting crossed legged on the bed, holding her to his chest as he tried to wake her up and stop the nightmare.

"It's going to be ok Rita." Iain reassure her, hand stroking down her back, "you're just asleep. It's just a dream. Come on now let's wake up and it'll stop." He tried to bring her round. "I'm here. I'm here Reets. It's just a dream."

It took several attempts but Iain managed to wake Rita up, her sleep was becoming stronger as time passed, the dreams and nightmares more frequent occurrences.

Rita opened her eyes to see Iain cradling her in his arms, she gasped as she came back to reality and the tears started to flow. Sobbing she unballed her fists, her nails having broken the surface and specks of blood appearing in the red marks. She turned into Iain, her head resting on his shoulder as she held onto him, never wanting to let go.

"You'll be ok," Iain told her, he didn't know how true his words rang but as Rita sobbed into his arms he knew he'd be there for her until she was better, no matter how long it took.

"But I won't be. I can't sleep without a nightmare. I can't go to work. I stay at home all day and think about what happened. He's ruined my life Iain. He's ruined my life again." Rita cried, her head still resting on Iain's shoulder.

"Yes you will. It may take time, it's not going to be easy but you'll get there. And I'll be there every single step of the way, if you want me." Iain told her, his hand making circular motions on her lower back.

"I can't ask that of you. You already do too much." Rita mumbled into his chest, her tears drying and staining his white shirt.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. I want to do this Rita. I want to help you." Iain told he, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Rita looked up at Iain. "Are you sure?" She said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Absolutely." Iain replied, without a second of hesitation.

"I don't know what's going to happen." Rita confessed. "I don't know if I can be who I was before. I don't know if I'll be able to do what I did before. There will be that one part of our relationship that I don't know if I'll be able to give you, not for a while at least." She sat up, facing Iain, tears still staining rivers down her cheeks.

"I don't expect you to. I'll be fine." Iain told her. He knew what she meant, last night she had tried to go there and he had stopped her, he was even more grateful for that now, her words hitting him in the heart. He knew what he would be giving up, but she was worth it.

"I'm not saying never. Just not right now. I'm not ready. Last night, I thought I was, but the dreams." Rita trailed off, memories of that night returning. "Thank you." She whispered. She couldn't thank Iain enough. He was her rock. He had never pushed her, never asked her to explain, just been there for her. Every time she cried, every time there was a nightmare, every time she needed him; he was there.

Iain nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I've asked so much of you. I'll explain it all one day." Rita sighed, her eyes making contact with Iain as she made her promise.

"I'll still be here when you're ready." Iain promised back.

Reaching over to pull her into a hug. Her head falling to his chest as she listened to his heart beat. The familiar feeling of Iain's hands stroking her hair, a comfort. Even without realising it, Rita had made progress, there had been a time when she wouldn't let anyone touch her. The steps were slow, but progress was being made.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that and if I can I'll upload another chapter tonight (if not tomorrow) Thanks for reading! XxX**


	15. Is this ok?

**Day 15! So I'm 1 day behind now, Im going to try and catch up as soon as I can! Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing, they make my day so if you do have time please let me know what you think! Hope you all enjoyed yesterdays, todays is a bit fluffier so hope you like it! Thank you all so much for your support! Only 85 days left!  
Milly XxX**

* * *

 **42\. Is this ok?**

Iain was a nervous wreck. From the outside he looked calm, he appeared no different to normal, joking about, laughing and just being himself. Inside, however, Iain's stomach was in knots. He felt sick. He had only asked her to prove a point, but it had backfired. He was now about to go out on date with Rita Freeman.

-4 days earlier-

"Dix, I'm telling you. She doesn't like me like that. I don't even think she likes me at all, let alone like that." Iain tried to convince his blonde haired colleague as he did the washing up in the staffroom.

"Ask her out then." Dixie smiled, knowing full well how Rita felt about Iain.

"What?" Iain asked, turning round to face Dixie.

"If you're so sure you know she feels. Prove me wrong and then you can stop staring after her when we're dropping off our patients." Dixie challenged. A smile on her face, she knew Iain would tale the bait; he couldn't resist a chance to prove her wrong.

"Fine, but when she says no, you're not allowed to laugh, remember I told you she would." Iain told her. "Also, what'd'a mean? I don't stare after Rita?" Iain asked.

"Oh yes you do!" Dixie chuckled as she went back to her office, leaving Iain to figure out how he was going to ask Rita out.

-3 days earlier –

"So, have you asked her yet?" Dixie asked Iain as he climbed up into the ambulance with her the next morning.

"Alright, give me a chance. She'd finished her shift by the time we went back there yesterday. Anyway, I already know she's going to say no." Iain sighed, he wasn't one to back down but his heart was in his mouth. He had liked Rita from the moment he set eyes on her but the nurse had never seemed interested. Not like that anyway. Dixie was their connection, the reason they sat together in the pub, even when she wasn't there, the conversation never flowing properly but enough that it wasn't awkward.

"You're not scared are you?" Dixie asked, reaching over to her colleague and friend, a smile on her face.

"Me? I'm not scared." Iain laughed, Dixie raising her eyebrow at him. "Fine. You know what. I'm gonna go ask her now." Iain declared, opening the door to the ambulance, he couldn't back out now.

Rita was sat in her office, a stack of paperwork surrounding her. She looked up as Iain opened the door, startling her slightly.

"Rita." Iain sighed, his breath catching in his mouth.

"Iain. Are you ok?" She asked, Iain's face was flushed, his eyes failing to meet hers.

"Rita," Iain started, "Rita, will you go out with me, Thursday night?" Iain managed to say, his head down and voice low.

"Yes." Rita said, not a second of hesitation in her reply.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have ask-" Iain rambled, stopping short when he took in Rita's answer. "Wait. What?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I'll go out with you on Thursday. I thought you'd never ask." Rita smiled, her cheeks flushing a pink colour.

"Ok, um. Yeah." Iain stuttered. "I'll meet you after shift on Thursday?"

Rita nodded, biting her lip as she watched Iain back out of the door running his fingers through his hair.

"So, what'd she say?" Dixie asked as a silent Iain climbed back into the seat next to her.

Iain didn't say anything, a smile on his face and red cheeks; he failed to meet Dixie's eyes.

"Was I right?" Dixie asked, confused as to what Iain was happy about, being right she would say no or she said yes and they were going out.

"Yes. Yes you were right. Go on. Tell me you said so." Iain sighed, he was secretly thankful Dixie made him ask, not that he would ever let that be known.

Dixie smiled, she loved playing matchmaker.

-present day-

Now Iain was stood outside Rita's office. His stomach in knots and heart beating faster that he knew possible. He raised his hand to knock but the door opened before it could make a sound.

"Ready?" Rita asked, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Ready." Iain replied, "You look amazing by the way." Iain said without thinking. He looked at what Rita was wearing, her dark jeans with a cream coloured top, dark leather jacket over the top. She looked stunning.

"I hope we're not going somewhere too formal, I didn't know what to wear." Rita shrugged, looking down at her outfit then up to Iain, meeting his gaze.

"Its perfect." Iain told her, a smile forming on both of their faces.

"Is this ok?" Iain asked an hour later.

"Iain, its perfect." Rita smiled, cupping her hand to his cheek as she pulled him down to share their first kiss. Soft lips brushing against each other, Rita's cherry flavoured lip-gloss slowly removed.

Breaking apart Rita looked around her, Iain had done well.

The pair were on the top of Iain's block of flats, strings of fairy lights had been strung around an alcove that was sheltered from the wind where Iain had set up a table with two chairs. They had picked up a takeaway on their way to his and eaten it with the bottle of wine Iain had ready.

Laying down on the picnic blanket Iain had set out for them, Rita had her head resting on Iain's chest as she looked up to the sky. The stars were just starting to appear through the clouds. She listened to his heart beating, as the noise from the city below was lost. They were in their own little world. Nothing else. No one else mattered. Just them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked, if you have any time, please let me know what you think, it really does help! More tomorrow! XxX**


	16. Stay there, I'm coming to get you

**Day 16! Sorry this is late! I'm hoping to upload later as well so look out for 2 updates today! Hope you enjoy and so sorry once again for being late all the time! Thanks for all your reviews and all of you who are reading this! Hope you like this one, big of a tug on the heartstrings if I do say so myself...  
Milly XxX**

* * *

 **83\. Stay there I'm coming to get you**

"I'll see you later, have a good day with George." Rita said as she kissed Iain's cheek.

"I'll see you when I get home." Iain said, a forced smile on his face.

"I love you. Today's going to be hard, but you'll be ok. I'll come with you if you want. I'll call Charlie right now and say I have a family emergency." Rita offered, her hand giving him a squeeze on his shoulder.

"I love you too. And no, you go to work. I'll be fine." Iain told her, smiling properly this time, despite the doubts in his head.

Rita smiled back; pressing a light kiss to his lips she grabbed her keys and left the house for work.

Iain stood in the hallway. Today was going to be hard.

Yesterday he had got the call that his unit had been hit. Roadside IED. One fatality, one seriously wounded and the rest were fine with just scratches and bruises. He didn't know the man who'd died; he had joined the unit after he had left. The man in serious condition was his mate. George. A young lad of 18 when Iain had first met him, he was 22 now and had just had his legs blown off. Iain felt sick just thinking about it. The base had called him; George had named him as next of kin. Iain had remembered George telling him of how his parents had both died in the line of duty, his grandparents had raised him but had died when he was 17, he had no family to depend upon. Iain his friend and only person back home he trusted. George had been taken to the army rehabilitation unit just on the outskirts of Holby and today Iain was going to visit it for the first time in a year.

It took him an hour to leave the house after Rita left. Delaying the enviable in every possible way. But he couldn't anymore. It was time to go see George.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep.

One continuous sound. It came from the monitor above his head. Iain fought back tears. His best friend. Gone.

Not 2 hours ago Iain had lost a game of cards to him. Now Iain was stood watching, helpless.

A nurse had turned the machine off yet the ringing in his ears continued.

He looked up to the ceiling. Trying to avoid the empty body lying in front of him.

Iain ran. He had to get away.

He didn't know for how long. He was still at the centre when he collapsed to the floor.

Fingers trembling, Iain tried to dial the number he knew off by heart.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Iain held his breath.

"Hey Iain, I'm glad you called. How was George? I'm just in Tesco. What do you want for dinner?" The voice at the end of the phone rang out.

Iain couldn't say anything. His voice felt trapped inside him.

"Iain?" The voice asked, concern evident in the tone.

"Rita." Iain struggled to say, his heart beating faster than he thought possible.

"Iain, what's happened?" Rita asked, the tone of Iain's voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"George. He. He-" Iain tried to explain.

"It's alright, you're alright. Are you still at the base?" Rita asked, trying to calm him down.

Iain nodded, forgetting Rita couldn't see him for a moment before whispering a low yes, he didn't think she would hear him.

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you." Rita told him, dinner forgotten, abandoned on the supermarket floor, Rita rushed back to her car.

"Iain, I want you to talk to me ok, I'm going to be there in 20 minutes, don't hang up." Rita told him, starting the engine.

Iain nodded again, another whispered yes escaping his lips.

"Ok, hold on, I'm coming to get you." Rita repeated.

* * *

Rita stopped the car; she had barely made it through the gates of the army compound when she caught sight of him. Sat by the side of the road, head in his hands, phone pressed against his ear. It was raining but it seemed to Rita that Iain didn't care.

She got out, the car left running as she focused on Iain.

"Hey, you're ok. I'm here." Rita told him, her small arms doing their best to envelope him.

Iain was soaked through and shaking. Rita didn't care. She pulled off her own jacket and wrapped it around him.

Iain cried. He had held it all in until that point but with Rita his hard exterior collapsed and the tears that had been held back formed rivers down his face, merging with the rain.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, will try and upload another one later! Please leave a review if you like it! XxX**


	17. I want you to have this

**Day 17! I can't apologise enough for the huge unexplained gap I left this fic with! I'm so sorry! This is the first of 4 updates all related and going up every other day this week. I will finish this story, I promise! Please let me know if you're still reading and enjoying this!**

 **Set after Rita's exit.**

 **XxX**

* * *

 **76\. "I want you to have this."**

Tears dotted the paper, blurred the ink and swirled her words. Her writing barely legible without the watermarks was even more so. Still she carried on.

The empty glass set next to her paper, the colourless liquid that had temporarily taken away her pain. It hadn't lasted long enough, the effect not once it had been.

It had been two days. Two whole days since she had walked away from work. 2 days since she had decided to leave everything she knew; to move on. Her voice was still horse from shouting. Her eyes still causing rivers to form down her cheeks. She couldn't stay here. Not anymore.

* * *

Eyes red and swollen, a beer in his hand - half empty. The sofa he sat on, a perfect mould for his body. A tear rolled down his cheek, he didn't bother to wipe it away.

* * *

Her apartment was empty. The last of her few belongings packed. She looked around, the single envelope left on the coffee table, the only sign of life. Rita looked around. Fingers trembling as she picked up the letter.

Her mind going over everything, this was the right decision – she was sure. She placed the letter into her coat pocket, her thought not so clear on what to do with that.

Picking up the two bags that now contained everything she owned, Rita looked round for a final time. Her eyes still red from the last few days.

It was time.

Pulling the door behind her Rita walked out of the building, a cab was waiting outside.

Stopping to let someone enter Rita pulled the letter from her pocket, noting the bin beside her. She was tempted. It would cause less hurt, for them both. She saw the taxi outside. No. She needed to let him know. She shoved it back into her pocket and went out to meet the taxi.

"Hey, Holby train station please. Can we go via North Street on the way, I wont be more than 5 minutes." Rita told the taxi driver, giving him the road next to Iain's.

The taxi stopped and Rita climbed out, telling the diver she wouldn't be more than a few minutes.

Her steps were tentative, she still wasn't certain about this. There it was. Iain's house; its red door warm and bright against the cold grey of the cobbles. She took a deep breath. This was right. She didn't want to go without leaving this.

Iain's car was outside, the silver ford fiesta sat opposite his door, but she couldn't see any lights on.

The gate squeaked as she opened it, her eyes darting up to see if it had alerted Iain. After a moment she proceeded, sure that no one was going to see her.

Placing the envelope at the door step she stopped still. Her heart racing as she looked down at the words written in black.

"I'm sorry. I want you to have this."

They were blurred from the tears, the colour of the ink an orange in some parts.

Rita took a breath, her hand shaking as she moved it. The cold of the metal, biting at her fingertips. She pushed down, the ring breaking the silence, startling her slightly. She turned and ran.

* * *

 **Short one today but the other 3 are longer! Enjoyed? Want more? XxX**


	18. Did you get my letter?

**Day 18! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! My writers block is gone for now so updates should be more frequent!**

 **CharlieK** : Thank you, your review didn't come off like that at all and I'm just glad you liked this!

 **Hope todays update is alright! This is part 2 of 4 and the next one will be up Friday X**

* * *

 **47\. "Did you get my letter?"**

* * *

Freezing in the doorway of the pub, Iain's heart stopped beating for a moment. His breath catching in his throat as he failed to complete his sentence.

"You alright mate?" Jez asks, a light tone to his voice amongst the concern. His hand on his friend and colleagues upper arm.

Iain let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. It couldn't be. She had gone.

There it was again.

That laugh.

The pitch. The slight flutter. It had to be.

Iain pushed pass Jez. His head looking round the pub. Ceasing as he saw the woman sat at the bar. Her dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders. Her laugh ringing out over some quiz show playing on the tv.

It was her. That laugh. Her laugh; unmistakeable.

"Rita?" Iain dared to whisper. His voice low and faltering.

Her laugh stops. Head turning.

It's her. He knew that already but seeing her face, the confirmation he half wanted, half dreaded.

Her hair was longer, darker and her fringe seamlessly fading to form a softer frame to her face; it suited her, she looked happier. She had more colour, her cheeks flushed rouge and skin tanned.

Rita looked to the man sat next to her. Her eyes flashing a hint of fear as they flickered between the two men.

* * *

"I thought you said he wouldn't be here." Rita directed at the white haired nurse who sat beside her.

Charlie shrugged in way of apology before standing up to leave the bar and head over to the table that seated his other colleagues.

Iain's eyes stayed fixed on Rita's, ignoring Charlie as he passed.

Rita looked down at her feet, pushing herself of the bar stool, thoughts flying around her brain as she tried to figure out what to say. Since the moment she had decided to come back to see everyone she had gone over this meeting a million and one times. She had practised her speech but her mind was throwing her a complete blank.

She was standing now, feet taking a step closer towards him. Moving her head up their eyes met.

"Iain," she whispered.

"Don't." He cut her off, his voice steady but he knew it could break at any moment.

Rita went to speak, stopping short of words, realising she didn't know what to say. She closed her mouth and looked up towards Iain, meeting his gaze.

"Why?" Iain started, his mind faltering as he tried to work out what he wanted to say. He'd imagined this moment, dreamt about it. It was nothing like anything he's imagined or dreamt. He didn't know what to do or how to act. Why seemed like a good start; it could have so many answers.

"Why am I here? Why did I leave? Why...?" Rita trailed off, she had so much to explain; she just didn't know where to start.

"Everything. I want to know everything. Why you left, why you're back, why you lied..." Iain trailed off, his voice faltering slightly as he looked at her for the first time.

"Not here." Rita told him, looking around as she saw all her old colleagues and friends, if she could still call them that, watching the exchange. She felt exposed, confused. She had left the letter; didn't she explain all this?

Iain was still looking at her, his eyes full of hurt and tears, his hands in fists, nails just starting to dig into his palms.

"Did you get my letter?" Rita asked, her voice cracking.

Iain nodded and Rita's face fell even more. He had the letter, yet he still couldn't forgive her. Her vision blurry as her eyes filled with tears, stepping backwards she grasped the bar stool she had been sitting at, hands searching for her coat and bag. She didn't dare look around; knowing everyone was watching. Rita, having found her belongings, went to leave; pushing past Iain as she went, the door half open before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"But I didn't read it." Iain muttered, his mouth almost touching her ear.

Rita turned, her eyes instantly fixed on his.

"I don't blame you. I never thought you would, only hoped." Rita whispered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Their eyes met, neither wanting to break the connection. They stayed still for what felt like forever, yet would never be long enough. Iain's hand on Rita's shoulder becoming ever present, heating up with every passing moment; she couldn't do this again, not if he didn't forgive her.

"Goodbye Iain." Rita whispered through tears as she pulled away from his touch; walking away, from Holby, from him. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. She was better off alone.

* * *

 **How is it? This was the first thing I'd written in a month so I could really do with hearing what you think! XxX**


	19. Don't worry about me

**Day 19! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Part 3 of 4! Hope you enjoy! Comment a number for me to write next! Part in italics is the letter :)**

 **New schedule so uploading 3ish times a week, hope that ok with everyone!** **XxX**

* * *

 **31\. "Don't worry about me."**

* * *

Iain stood frozen still where she had left him. A single tear snaking down his face. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. Charlie. Jez. Jacob. He didn't know who's. He didn't care. Realisation hitting him, his mind clearing as he wiped away the trace of weakness on his face. Shrugging off the hand, he needed to be alone. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Rita hugged her knees to her chest. Her eyes red and sore from the tears that continued to fall. She was sat on her hotel room bed, bag still packed on the floor beside her.

"Why you stupid woman? Why did you do this? You knew it was a bad idea!" She screamed to herself, her balled fists hitting the bed as she sobbed into her jumper.

* * *

His hands trembled. The paper heavy in his hand as he slowly broke the seal of the envelope. His heart beating in his chest as he sat kneeling on the floor of his room. The contents of his wardrobe flung carelessly across every surface. The object he had been looking for found, nothing else mattered in that moment.

The seal finally broken, Iain let go of the breath he didn't remember taking. Pulling out the single sheet of paper hidden within the envelope embossed with his name, Iain sighed. Months this envelope had been hidden here. Out of sight but never out of mind. He had ignored it; he had tried to anyway. The countless nights, spent alone, he had found himself fingering this letter, never daring to open it. He took a breath and opened the paper out.

* * *

 _Iain,_

 _I'm sorry... The truth is I don't deserve you. I am a liar. A dirty rotten liar who- I am the worst thing that could've happened to you. You're too good for me. I dragged you into the mess that was my life. Into the mess of my previous marriage. Into Mark. You didn't deserve all that._

 _I'm leaving. Holby has been good to me for the past few years but now it's the holder of too many memories. I came here to escape and my past still caught up with me. I came to forget Mark, forget everything that happened. But my secrets came out. Mark found me._

 _My past caught up with me. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again. I'm going to make sure I don't hurt anyone anymore. I don't deserve to be happy, especially not in Holby. I've told too many lies here. From now on I'm going to be truthful. I'm going to face up to my past, to my wrongs and if anyone can still put up with me when they find out everything... I don't know. I doubt anyone will._

 _I'm poison. I ruin everything. Everyone. I bring out the worst in every single person I meet. I'm to blame for everything. You, you were the best thing that had happened to me in a long time, but I ruined it. Just like I do with everything. I'm sorry. Forget me. It's the only thing that will make my poison go away. I need you to be that happy go lucky paramedic I met on his first shift. Can you do that? Just forget me, that's all I'll ever ask. I'm not that hard to forget._

 _Don't worry about me. Not that I expect you to. you're probably glad I'm gone. Out of sight out of mind, yes?_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I didn't want to leave you this, but I couldn't go without saying – well writing – how I feel._

 _I..._

 _I'm sorry._

 _You'll probably never read this, I don't blame you, so who cares what I say right! I love you Iain Dean. I probably always will. But. But now I know. I know that you don't love me - I don't blame you. I wouldn't love me after everything either. I just want you to know that._

 _Love,_

 _Rita_

 _XxX_

* * *

 **Crying? I was when I wrote it... XxX**


	20. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to

**Day 20! Only 80 more to go! This is the final part of this mini fic, hope its the ending you all wanted! Thanks for reading and to all of you who leave reviews, I can't thank you enough! Hope you like this!**

 **Not sure when the next one will be up but probably before the end of the week XxX**

* * *

 **26\. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."**

* * *

Iain dropped the letter to the floor, picking it up again as he realised he should take it with him. Standing up he walked over the piles of clothes strewn across his floor and left his house. A single objective in his mind.

Rita has no tears left, the sleeve of her jumper sodden through. She was exhausted. Laying back against the comforting bed she didn't move, her eyes closing as she let sleep overcome her.

There was a knocking on the door and it woke rita from her slumber. Her eyes opening sharply as the knock was repeated. Rita wiped her eyes, still slightly swollen and red, she didn't mind. She went to answer the door as the knock came once again.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" She called as she made her way across the small room.

Pulling back the door, she revealed the person she least expected to find.

"Iain?" She dared to mutter, not believing her own eyes; convinced she was still sleeping.

"I read it." Iain told her, holding up a familiar sheet of paper by way of explanation.

"You kept it?" Rita asked, her voice, barely a whisper, carrying a tone of surprise.

"I didn't know what else to do with it. It's been haunting me for months." Iain confessed, his eyes meeting hers for the first time since the door had opened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... To make you read that, I mean. I didn't know you still had it. I messed up coming here. I'm going in the morning, or soon. I'm not sure what time it is." Rita tried to smile, her eyes full of tears as she broke from Iain's gaze, she couldn't bare to see him hate her.

"I should've read it weeks ago." Rita's eyes flicked back up, her mind going into overdrive as she tried to work out what was going on. "I've missed you Rita. I've been trying to figure everything out, cooking for one again, sleeping alone, no one to come home to and talk with at the end of a bad shift. I'm the one who should be sorry -" Iain started, stopping midway when he remembered where they were stood, "can we go in?" He suggested as a man walked past them giving them an odd look.

Rita opened the door wider, her eyes following Iain's every movement as he made his way into her room.

"You don't need to forgive me. I don't blame you. It's my fault. Like I said in the letter. I meant every word. I'm poison. I ruin everything and everyone." Rita spoke before Iain had the chance to. She couldn't let him forgive her. She didn't deserve it.

"You meant every word of that letter?" Iain asked, their eyes meeting as he looked for the truth.

Rita nodded, wondering what he was on about.

"Every single word?" Iain asked, taking a step towards her.

Rita nodded again.

"So you love me. And probably always will?"

Rita nodded again, slowly this time; swallowing the lump that had arisen in her throat.

"Good cause, I love you too Rita Freeman. And probably always will." Iain confessed, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

"I can't let you do that. I'm poison. I ruin everything..." Rita let out her breath, her eyes pricking with tears.

"You don't. I'm the one who ruined us." Iain told her, moving closer to where she stood, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't know what I had until it was gone. I ruined everything. The best thing that had ever happened to me and I let you go. I was stupid, I went to Jez for relationship advice!" Iain explained, one finger lifting Rita's chin up, the other brushing her hair from her face.

Rita searched his eyes, he was telling her the truth. She bit her lip. She didn't trust her voice so she leant towards him, her body pressing against Iain's own; her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Rita, I'm sorry I didn't realise that until now." Iain whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! XxX**


	21. Sorry I'm late

**Hi again! Day 21! I never imagined I'd get this far tbh! Hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am writing it! Sorry I've been slow at updating but I've been away and got a fair amount written then so the next few weeks will have around 2-3 updates a week (I hope, I'm gonna try to stick to this)! Thanks for your continued support and hope you enjoy this! Part 2 to follow! XxX**

* * *

 **13\. "Sorry I'm late.**

* * *

Rita rubbed her gloved hands together, a feeble attempt to keep her warm whilst she waited. Waited for the man who had decided ice-skating was the perfect idea for a blind date.

It wasn't her idea, she wasn't a fan of the cold and strapping a blade to the bottom of her feet seemed the most ridiculous idea of sport. Still, here she was.

He, Iain, was over 20 minutes late, she wasn't hopeful for the date; it was only out of curiosity she was here. Her best friend and colleague, Dixie, had set the pair up after she had met this paramedic whilst on a shift from St. James. Dixie had giving him Rita's number without warning Rita herself.

She sighed, looking down at her watch, 25 minutes. He was a no show. Rita decided enough was enough and she wasn't going to wait any more, she started undoing the laces on the bladed boots, sighing as she did so.

Her phone started ringing, pausing what she was doing she looked at the number. Iain. Probably calling to apologise, she turned the screen over and ignored the phone as she resumed her focus on the laces.

"Rita?" A northern voice asked, it came from above her, Rita slowly lifted her head, her dark eyes meeting the most amazing shades of green and brown with what seemed to be an orange tone.

"Sorry I'm late, my shift overran and then my car broke down so I got a lift in my mates ambo and I still didn't make it on time. I got here and realised I didn't know what you looked like so called you-" The man tried to explain, he was slightly out of breath and Rita wondered if he'd run from the car park or was just unfit, she thought the former more likely given his profession. He cut himself short realising he was rambling. "Sorry, I'm Iain, if you hadn't guessed." He said with a smile, holding his hand out to her.

Rita smiled, "Rita." She finally said, taking his hand and using it to pull herself up. She was shorter than him even with her added height the blades gave her, but her eyes couldn't move, she felt captured by his gaze and couldn't stop staring.

Iain let out a small cough and Rita was brought back to earth, breaking eye contact as she looked back down towards her feet.

"I'll go grab some skates if you're still up for this?" Iain asked her.

Rita nodded, "I'll finish tying these up." She replied, letting go of Iain's hand, having forgotten she hadn't let go before.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He told her, helping her sit back down on the bench.

Rita felt somewhat frozen, she knew she should tie her laces up but she couldn't. Her mind kept falling back into a trace of sorts, thinking of his amazing eyes. Rita shrugged the thoughts away, she had to focus, there was no point dreaming about Iain's eyes if he turned out to be a jerk, though, from what she'd seen so far she was almost certain he wasn't.

She looked down at her boots, her hands had been moving without instruction, her brain somewhat occupied, and had managed to tie her laces together. Rita quickly undid them and was halfway through doing them back up when she felt someone sit down next to her and place their hand on the small of her back.

Her head shot up immediately, eyes once again meeting those of her dates and her cheeks flushing an embarrassingly deep shade of red.

"Alright?" He asked, removing his hand to tie his own skates.

Rita nodded, not trusting herself to speak she quickly tied the remaining lace and waited for her date to finish.

"Ready?" He asked when he tied the final loop.

"I'll warn you, I'm not a natural on the ice." Rita told her companion, trying to stand and maintain her balance, trying and failing.

"It's ok, I'll help you." Iain reassured her, putting his arm around her waist to help her stay upright.

Rita smiled, she could feel the blush on her cheeks already and hoped she could pass it off as the cold air of the rink.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Their date will be continued next update! XxX**


	22. Close your eyes and hold out your hands

**Day 22! This is continued from the last chapter, so Riain blind date part 2! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for your reviews on both here and on tumblr, they mean a lot! Next update some time next week, probably Monday or Tuesday :) XxX**

* * *

 **33\. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."**

* * *

Iain's hand was set in the middle of her lower back, the other in Rita's own hand. He was slightly behind her, his warm breath tickling just below her ear, causing her to shiver. Rita looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his and a smile breaking out onto both of their faces.

Making their way along the rubber matting towards the rink Rita's nerves were ever increasing; she was relying heavily on Iain for support and didn't know if she was going to be able to stand up right at all.

"I'll go first and get my balance then you come to me, ok?" Iain asked as they reached the ice. It was even colder here and Rita shivered as he spoke,

Rita nodded, her hand reluctantly letting go of Iain's. She was thankful that she was wearing gloves; her hands were clammy with nerves. It had been a long time since she was on the ice and she clearly remembered falling on her arse several times, going home bruised and unable to sit comfortably for a number of weeks, something she was keen not to repeat.

Rita watched as Iain took to the ice with ease, not even a wobble as he gained his balance.

She swallowed, her mouth feeling dry even though she knew she was being stupid. It was just ice. She sighed, reading herself she looked at Iain.

He was balanced on the blades with ease, his feet hip width apart, eyes trained on her.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He told her, and Rita knew then she trusted him.

She looked at him for a moment or two; his eyes seemed to have a lighter tone now, the bright knights above the rink causing them to change slightly.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, slowly. Breathing out she forced herself to prise her fingers off the side they clung to, one arm tentatively reaching out in front of her. She couldn't feel anything. Her heart rate quickening, as she feared he wasn't there and had gone off and left her alone. She doubted herself; she always seemed to trust the wrong men. Her eyes ready to spring open she felt him. His hand was right there, and her fingers grabbed onto it as she wobbled.

"That's it, halfway now, give me your other hand." She heard him say. His voice soft and gentle singled out over the noise of other skaters and the music blaring out over the player.

Carefully she lifted her hand off the ledge, barley moving it this time before she felt his hand holding it.

"Ok, I've got you." Iain spoke again, reassuring her.

Rita let out a small laugh; she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Ok, now I want you to ease your left foot forward..."

Iain talked her through exactly what he wanted her to do, not once letting go of her hands, gently easing her onto the ice.

"See you did it!" Iain exclaimed.

Rita's eyes were still closed yet she couldn't help but smile.

"You can open your eyes now." Iain laughed, giving Rita's hands a squeeze as he did.

Rita laughed too and slowly opened her eyes. They took a moment to adjust to the light once again but there she was. Standing on an ice rink balanced on knife like blades.

Her eyes settled on the figure in front of her. Smiles beaming from both their faces.

"You did it." Iain tells her, his voice barely a whisper.

"I did." Rita replies, smiling as she realises this wasn't such a bad blind date after all.

"Now, let's get moving and warm you up!" Iain laughs, gently tugging on her hands.

Rita laughing, Iain coaxing her forward, his voice soft and reassuring as they slowly begin to move round the rink.

Over the next half an hour, they circled the rink several times, Rita's confidence growing slightly every time, she still clung to Iain, not trusting herself to stay upright without his support.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Rita asks as he skates backwards easily, helping her along with him.

"I spent a lot of time outside the house as a kid, there was a rink that had a back door and was never locked, so I snuck in and spent a bit of time skating before going home." Iain smiled, a flicker of sadness coming and going as he thought back.

"I'm sorry." Rita muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Look where I am now. It wouldn't be a very good first date if we were both clinging to the side would it!" Iain chuckled.

Rita moved her head back up, eyes seeking his. Forgetting that sudden moment wasn't a good thing she lost her balance and went tumbling downwards.

Her eyes shut fast as she prepared herself for the inevitable cold hard surface, but it never came.

There was something soft against her cheek, something warm wrapped around her. She heard Iain laughing as he spoke.

"Close one. I'll need to keep a closer eye on you!"

Rita opened her eyes again; she was standing up again, well, snuggled into Iain who was keeping her upright.

"Sorry." Rita apologised, attempting to pull back. Her balance was way off and Iain ended up grabbing hold of her once again, pulling her back into his chest.

"Just stay there for a moment, get your balance." Iain whispered. Their noses where nearly touching, breath hot on the others ice cold cheeks.

"I don't like to presume anything and kiss on the first date, but let me tell you, if this was our second or third, my lips would be on yours right now." Iain muttered.

Rita couldn't resist any longer, she closed the gap between them. Pressing her soft lips against his, touched her cold nose to his cheek. She cold feel herself loosing her balance, pulling away as she slipped she found Iain had caught her once more.

"I'll just have to hold you closer." He whispered into her ear, his arms tightening as he brought her back to him, pulling her as close as he could.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! XxX**


	23. I think you're beautiful

**Day 23! It's been too long I'm so sorry... I have 2 more almost ready so will post them ASAP! Hope you still enjoy this?**

 **XxX**

 **50\. "I think you're beautiful."**

* * *

Dixie booked them a single room, with a double bed. She claims it's an accident, but both Rita and Iain suspect differently. They've noticed the not so subtle hints she been dropping over the past few weeks. "Auntie Rita and uncle Iain" she's been telling Olivia, asking them to be joint God parents to the other little girl they're adopting in a week, inviting them to dinner and cancelling at the last minute so it's just them left there. They both know what she's up to, both want it, neither knowing that the other wants it too.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Iain tells her, "it's only 2 nights."

Rita tries to make him change his mind, not too hard, she doesn't want to seem too eager. In the end she backs down, settles herself into the bed as Iain takes the floor at next to her.

The lights out, they lie in silence. Neither asleep, neither talking.

It's Iain who breaks the silence.

"It's too cold down here, can I get in bed with you?" He almost whispers yet has a tone of confidence in his voice.

Rita simply pulls back the duvet and shuffles over to the other side.

They fall asleep quickly, backs turned so they don't face each other, trying not to move too much.

They wake cuddled together, legs tangled, Rita's head on his chest, Iain's arm beneath her.

They don't mention it. Not until the next night when Iain goes to sleep on the floor once again.

"What are you doing?" Rita asks.

Iain sighs. "I can't wake up like that again." He tells her, his voice heavy.

Rita lowers her head, he didn't like her like that.

"Not because I didn't like it." Iain carries on.

Rita's eyes flicker back up towards his like a dart.

"I just don't think I'd be able to wake up with you in my arms for two nights in a row and then never again." He finishes. Meeting her gaze at last.

She just stares. The ability to speak seems to have gone.

"Shit. Sorry Reet. Just forget I said any-" Iain starts. He's cut off by lips against his. Soft, gentle.

It takes him a moment to process what's happening. Rita's kissing him. He responds. His hands on her hips, her hands in his hair.

They tumble backward into the half made bed. Lips locked and bodies pressed tight together.

As much as they both want this, they stop. Pulling apart almost at the same time.

"Shall we just sleep, just tonight." Rita suggests.

Iain nods in agreement. Not able to resist pecking her lips one final time before he draws the covers up over them both.

Tonight they face each other. Each sneaking a glance when the others eyes are closed. Smiling secretly to themselves.

Rita wakes. Her head laying against his chest once again. Their legs entangled and bodies flush.

Iain's been awake for a while. Just watching, not wanting to disturb her. He presses a single kiss to the top of her head before they untangle themselves and take on the day.

Dressing quickly they go for breakfast, followed by their final lecture.

The conference is over. Time to go home.

The journey is filled with small touches. Hands on knees. Fingers trailing upwards ever so slightly.

Iain's driving, he shifts in his seat every time she moves her hand. Rita bites her lip in a failed attempt to hide the large smile on her face.

The stop. They're outside Rita's. Their eyes meet for the first time since they began the journey home.

They sit there for a few moments, eyes connected and mouths forming smiles.

"This is me." Rita mutters, not making to move out the car, not just yet.

Iain moves first. Or was it Rita? Either way their lips end up colliding. Hands tangled in hair and under shirts.

"Inside?" Rita murmurs against his lips.

"Inside." Iain confirms.

They break apart, reluctant to make the short walk from outside to in.

Iain pushes her back against the door as she unlocks it. They stumble through and up to her bedroom.

"I think you're beautiful." Iain tells her as they lay there, in her bed, a sheet barely concealing their bodies.

Rita looks over at him. Smiles. Kisses his lips.

* * *

 **Any thoughts? XxX**


	24. Have a good day at work

**Day 24, its been too long since I last updated this I'm sorry... I was in a bit of a Christmassy mood and this idea popped into my head and I couldn't let it go unwritten. The next 5 chapters will be one long Christmas themed fic and will (hopefully) go up over the next 5 days! Thank you to the amazing totti10/flashingbluelight, for her amazing ideas and help with this fic, without whom I don't know if I'd have written it!**

 _Note: anything in italics is a letter_

 **Hope you enjoy this, please leave a review XxX**

* * *

 **2\. "Have a good day at work"**

Days 1-5

Iain had been planning this for over a month. What better time than Christmas? He and Rita normally brought each other an advent calendar, they'd been together 2 Christmas' already and Iain wanted to make this year an extra special year... There was a box in his room, which contained almost 24 wrapped parcels, each with a handwritten note attached addressed to Rita.

 **Day 1: chocolates**

It was December first; Rita was half way through her shift and on her first break in 4 hours. Entering her office she finds a parcel wrapped in brown paper on her desk, a note attached which reads:

 _Rita,_

 _I told you I got you an advent calendar, I know you thought I'd forgotten this morning, but I hadn't. This year it's going to be a special advent calendar. I have 24 gifts for you, one each day with an extra special one on Christmas. Have a good day at work; I love you and Happy Christmas!_

 _Your favourite paramedic XxX_

Rita smiled, carefully opening the paper to reveal the present beneath, a box of her favourite chocolates. Pulling out her phone she text Iain a picture of herself with the chocolates and a huge thank you. Rita normally dreaded Christmas, less so since Iain had come into her life, but it reminded her of her parents. Refusing to even speak to her from the moment she married Mark, until this very day, she always missed them, especially at the time of year where everyone saw their family.

 **Day 2: tickets for her and Dixie to go to a concert in January**

Almost 24 hours since she had found the box of chocolates on her desk she wandered back into her office, another shift where time had decided to slow. She sat at her desk, it was her break but she was in dire need to catch up on some paperwork that had been building up in stacks over the past few days. Two stacks down and 20 minutes later she was halfway through the cup of tea she had made herself, she picked up the next file, an envelope fell from where it had been placed on top. Rita recognised the handwriting instantly as Iain's, her second advent gift. She opened it carefully; this was just what she needed in this moment, a minute away from work.

She pulled out the three pieces of paper inside, a letter, and two tickets to see her favourite band.

 _Rita,_

 _Today's gift you can't receive just yet but it will give you some thing to look forward to in the new year. I know you love this band and Dixie seemed extremely passionate about them too when I called her the other day, so there's a ticket for you both to go and enjoy them. I love you, merry Christmas!_

 _Iain XxX_

Rita bit her lip as she beamed. Pulling out her phone she text Iain a thank you, he was on shift so she didn't want to interrupt him if he was with a patient. Dialling Dixie's number she thumbed the tickets as she read the letter. She squealed down the phone at her best mate, both of them like teenagers and neither caring.

 **Day 3: a candle**

Rita had to wait her whole shift for today's advent gift. Iain had had the day off, they seemed to be on opposite shifts all week and had barely seen each other.

She came home and fell onto the sofa, her bag falling to the floor and coat still done up. She had spent the whole of her shift in resus, the never ending stream of patients seemed to be even more exhausting than normal. She opened her eyes, having closed them for a moment as she sat down, to find a small parcel wrapped in brown paper set on the coffee table. A white envelope attached that read her name in Iain's messy scrawl. She smiled to herself, had almost forgotten about her present. Leaning forward she pulled off the note and read it.

 _How's your day been? I tried to stay up, give this present to you myself but I'm on earlies this week so can't afford a late night, wake me when you come up, I have a kiss ready, just for you. You're my light Rita, I couldn't do without you. I love you, happy Christmas, yours, Iain XxX_

Rita put down the note with a smile, he always made her smile, no matter what. She tore off the paper and found a candle inside. She couldn't wait any longer, shrugging off her coat and leaving it where it landed, telling herself she would sort it in the morning, she hurried upstairs to claim her kiss.

 **Day 4: a key to his house**

They finally had a few hours together, Iain's shift had miraculously finished on time so he got to spent the 2 and a half hours before Rita's shift started with her.

Returning home he found her still in bed, covers up to her neck as she tried to keep warm whilst delaying getting up to switch the heating on as long as possible.

"You're back." Rita smiled, there it was again, she'd never been happier than this, not ever.

Iain nodded, crawling up the bed, legs either side of her, hands stopping beside her head as he held himself above her, leaning down to touch his lips to hers.

"I was just about to make breakfast." Rita half lies, she had been planning to get up for over an hour, the warmth of the covers and the chilly air that froze her when she went to get up, would've probably meant her getting up at the very last minute possible before her shift started.

"How about an advent present first?" Iain murmured, his lips against her right ear.

Rita smiled, biting her lip, she nodded.

Iain sat back, sitting on Rita's thighs for a moment before moving to retrieve the parcel marked number 4 from his coat pocket. He had planned to give it to leave it with a note on her desk like the chocolates but this seemed a much better plan.

"I haven't written the note for this one, so I'll just say it." Iain told her, handing her the small hard object, motioning for her to open it.

Rita removed the packaging, only to find a set of three keys that she already had, attached with a key ring which read 'New Home'. She looked up at him confused.

"Its the keys to my house, our house." He corrected. "When you moved in, I just gave you the spare set and never got another cut, not until the other day when I got you your very own set of keys." Iain explained, "This is our home now, it may have started out as mine but it's ours, I want you to know that I love you living here and your keys are your own, not the spare set or anything less. This is your house, our home." Iain finished, his eyes had never left Rita's throughout.

Rita's eyes were glassy, the smile that had been on her face for days had faded. Iain looked away, he had done the wrong thing, his heart was falling in his chest.

"Sorry," he muttered, going to speak again, apologise, but his words were swallowed as Rita's lips pressed against his own in a fierce kiss that ended with him flat on his back with Rita straddling his waist, her body at the cold airs mercy but she didn't care.

"You are the most incredible man I've ever met, known of or loved. I love you Iain, this is the most thoughtful gift." Rita smiled, capturing Iain's lips every other word.

Iain smiled up at her and Rita beamed back. "Shall I make you breakfast?" He asked.

Rita shook her head, "I have a better idea, besides, I wasn't that hungry anyway..." she whispers into his ear, before taking his lips and exploring his mouth once again.

 **Day 5: lip balm**

Rita pushed her hand into her pocket as she pulled on her coat after her shift, there was something already in there. Her fingers wrapped around the flat cylindrical like objects that seemed to be tied together and wrapped in paper , pulling them out of her coat she saw they had another note attached, day 5 of advent.

Rita pulled the paper off the flat round parcels, sellotape making the simple task harder than usual. Biting her bottom lip she read the accompanying note.

 _I've been a bit selfish with these, picked my favourite flavours as well as the ones you like the best. Strawberry, cherry, Coca Cola, lemonade and the best one of all gingerbread! I thought I could play a guessing game when you come home? I love you and I'm waiting for you in bed ;) XxX_

Rita laughed as she looked down at the tubes of lip balm in her hand, trust Iain to pick his favourites she thought to herself as she took the gingerbread one and rubbed it against her lips. Time to go home.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed part 1 of 5 and will be sticking around for some more, posting them as a separate Xmas fic too as i feel like thats best, please let me know your thoughts, they are greatly appreciated! Merry Christmas to you all! XxX**


	25. Come here, let me fix it

**Day 25! I'm a quarter of the way though! It's late in the day but its still up on time! Thank you so** **much to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter, so glad you're still loving this fic and want it to continue! Have the 5th part of this fic in a fic written and only a few left to write now so I should be able to stick to the 5 days I promised in the beginning, any prompts are welcome! Thank you all so much, hope you enjoy this chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS! XxX**

* * *

 **4\. "Come here, let me fix it."**

 **Day 6: scratch card**

Iain was gone when she woke up the next morning, yet another week of opposite shifts. He couldn't have been gone long as there was a still warm mug of tea placed on her bedside table, an envelope propped up against it.

Rita sat up in bed, pulling the covers as tight as she could; December was proving to be an ice-cold month. She thumbed the envelope as she drank her tea; Iain had made it perfectly, like always. The creamy paper in her hand and the empty mug returned to its previous position as opened the seal and pulled out a scratch card and another note.

 _I was going to wake you before I left but you looked to beautiful sleeping so I hope you wake before the tea goes cold! Really cheesy one today Reets, I feel like the luckiest man alive having found you for a partner so let's see if we can win anything! I love you and will always love you (even if you don't win these scratch cards)! See you later XxX_

Laughing to herself she took the coin enclosed in the envelope, Iain had thought of everything, and scratched the silver foil away to reveal her symbols.

 **Day 7: bath salts**

24 hours since she had scratched the silver foil away to reveal that she had won £20 she was back in bed, waking again but this time Iain was beside her.

Iain's hand was grazing over her hip, tracing circles where her tip had ridden up on her sleep.

"Morning beautiful," Iain whispered from his position as the big spoon to Rita's little spoon.

"What time are you in today?" Rita mumbles, her breath hitching slightly when Iain's fingertips slowly make their way under the elastic of her pyjama bottoms.

"I have a few hours to fill yet," Iain said as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"Any plans?" Rita mutters.

"Only to give you your advent present." Iain tells her, one hand tracing patterns on Rita's upper thigh, the other hand playing with her hair as she lay there.

"What is it today Mr Dean?" Rita asks, biting her lip as she does so.

"It's in the bathroom, want to come get it with me?" He suggests, his teeth gently biting the skin just below her ear, not enough to leave a mark but definitely enough to tease her.

Rita nodded, in response, and Iain removed his hand from her pyjamas and pulled her in the direction of their bathroom, never quite allowing their lips to touch no matter how hard it was to resist.

Once in the white tiles room Iain handed Rita a large present. Rita made quick work of the wrapping paper; she was becoming rather practised with all her gifts recently.

The paper discarded, she looked at her present before her eyes flicking up to Iain's. A huge jar of bath salts in her favourite scent of jasmine.

"I thought we could test them out," Iain suggested. "I wasn't a bath man before we got together, now I can think of nothing more I want in this moment."

"Nothing more?" Rita asked, stepping closer to him, the bath salts set on the side.

"Well maybe one thing..." Iain muttered, leaning down to finally capture her lips with his.

 **Day 8: massage oil**

Rita gets home at 2 am, her shift running over when two coaches crash with 80 injured and 15 dead at scene. Collapsing back on the bed her eyes close almost immediately and she falls to sleep in an instant, Iain pulling her close to him and dragging the covers over her, only half awake himself.

They wake late the next morning, Iain due in at 3pm, Rita at 4. Iain presses feather light kisses on the back of her shoulder as she stirs. Rita groans, her back, her whole body aching as she moves to face him.

Iain smiles as he remembers what today's advent gift is, what better timing, he thinks reaching below his side of the bed to retrieve the bottle wrapped in paper marked with the number 5. He handed it to Rita and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Think you'll like today's gift." He whispers.

Rita smiles, "I still can't believe you've done all this for me," she tells him as she tears open the paper, biting her lip as she sees what it is.

"Last years one ran out a couple of weeks ago," Iain explained, his own face dressed with a glinting smile.

Rita handed him the bottle of massage oil, reminded of the secret Santa gift she had swapped for the year before. She groans as she moves to look over at him.

"Come here," Iain says, "let me fix it" he smiles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please," She mutters, pressing a kiss to Iain's lips before rolling into her stomach, revealing her bare back to him.

Iain straddled her hips, warmed the oil in his hands before starting to work out the knots in Rita's back, healing the sore spots her job resulted in, standing all day took its toll on everyone's joints. Rita groaned into the pillow as she felt Iain's hands on her back...

 **Day 9: a sleeping bag**

It's another late finish for Rita and she comes home to find a tent taking up the entire of their living room floor.

"Iain?" She calls out, unable to see if her partner is asleep inside the tent or elsewhere in their house.

"I'm in here" she heard a gruff voice reply.

Taking her coat and shoes off she carefully made her way into the tent and lay on the mass of blankets and pillows beside Iain.

"What's this?" Rita asks when she manages to get comfortable.

"Well you said you'd never been camping so I thought I'd get my tent out." Iain told her, his explanation not really enough to make Rita understand.

"Of course." Rita sighed, her tone somewhat sarcastic.

"It's day 9, your present is the sleeping bag you're currently laying on." Iain muttered, he was exhausted, a double shift of nothing but RTCs and major bleeds. Iain sat up suddenly, deciding that he would be more awake this way. "Sorry," he started again. "Rita, do you remember last summer when you said you'd never been camping?" He asked, a boss received in response he continued, "well next summer we are spending an entire weekend in the New Forest, I have a tent and a sleeping bag for myself and for your advent present today I got you your own sleeping bag, it's the opposite of my version so we can zip them together." Iain finished finally.

"You're amazing you know Mr Dean, I've never met anyone quite like you." Rita smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm one of a kind." Iain replied, before she hit him playfully with a cushion and they fell back to the pile of blankets laughing as the fell asleep.

 **Day 10: photo of them for her office desk**

A day later and already halfway through her next shift Rita entered her office. The ED, although busy, was in the capable hands of Charlie and Duffy so Rita was free to catch up with the paperwork that never seemed to end.

She sat down, noticing almost immediately how there was something different with her desk. She adjusted her chair but it wasn't that... moved a few piles of files but again, it wasn't that either... it was only when she noticed the paper attached to the new object did it click.

 _Rita, another cheesy cliché day today. I think it's time for us to become "desk official". Well that's the term Dixie used when I asked her... I have the same picture on my desk; it's my favourite of us. Happy Christmas my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend, I love you and I'm going to meet you hear after our shifts finish. XxX_

Rita couldn't take the smile off her face; she looked down at the photograph in the simple yet elegant black frame. It was her favourite photo of them too. Taken a little over 2 months ago, when they had visited Dixie down in Cornwall for a few days, Rita's hair is windswept and her cheeks flushed pink from the cold air, Iain's normally messy hair is even messier and his smile is as wide as Rita's ever seen, both their eyes as sparkling as they look toward the camera to capture such a perfect moment

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and have a fantastic Christmas! More tomorrow I promise! XxX**


	26. I made Reservations

**Day 26! It's been a few mad days over Christmas and i haven't had much time to write so sorry for the delay for this chapter! Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing, I'm so thankful to each of you. Hope you enjoy this update! XxX**

* * *

 **54\. I made reservations**

* * *

 **Day 11: dinner invitations**

Iain meets Rita after her shift, he's sat on the reception desk laughing with Jez and Max when Rita comes out of her office. Leaving his position he makes his way over to her.

"Iain." Rita exclaims, he had a day off so she had been expecting to see him at home.

"I couldn't let you walk home alone." Iain smiled, offering her his hand.

Rita took it in her own as they walked out of the ED together.

"Today's gift isn't really a gift for today." Iain says as they walk side by side, hand in hand along the pavement.

"Iain, you know I love this but you're being too generous. I love you and I don't need all these presents." Rita says, stopping as they reach a bench.

"I know you don't need them, I want to give them to you. It's all planned and there's no backing out now." Iain explains, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Fine," Rita gives in, "I'd best get you the best Christmas present ever then!" She laughs.

"You're enough of a Christmas present for me." Iain tells her, pressing another kiss to her lips, his free hand reaching up to tangle in her hair.

They break apart after a moment, both remembering where they are as an icy breeze hits them.

"So as I was saying," Iain starts again, "today's present... I made reservations at that new posh restaurant in town two nights from now," Iain tells her.

Rita goes to speak but Iain's finger presses to her lips and silences her.

"I spoke to Charlie, your shift is covered." Iain tells her.

"Ah, so that's why you came in on your day off, not just to be the romantic boyfriend and walk me home." Rita laughs, but can't help but kiss him.

"You caught me," he mumbles as he kisses her back.

 **Day 12: underwear**

Rita arrived home from work in the late afternoon, she looked at the clock, Iain would be back in four hours she worked out. She wanted to thank him for all her gifts by making him his favourite, sausages with mashed potato and some gravy, he was a kid at heart. Knowing she had time before she needed to start cooking she decided to make a cup of tea and relax in front of the television for a little while. She hung her coat up and proceeded to the kitchen.

She found a box, professionally wrapped in dark blue paper and a silver ribbon tied in a bow, set on the kitchen table, a white envelope against it.

Rita smiled as she opened the letter and proceeded to read.

 _Rita, as you know from yesterday's present we have plans in a few days time. I wanted the occasion to be special and you know how much I love your purple lacy set, but I think last time I may have ripped it a little. To say sorry and hope you forgive me. I love you and can't wait to see you wearing it. Yours, Iain XxX_

Biting her lip she undid the ribbon carefully, not wanting to tear the beautiful paper. Lifting the lid of the box she found a set of black lacy pants and a matching bra laid out amongst bright purple tissue paper. She lifted them out carefully, inspecting them with delicacy, her size and everything.

Day 13: little black dress

It was the day of their meal out, Iain had managed to swap shifts with Jez so that he would finish in time for their date, and thanks to Iain's conversation with Charlie, Rita had the latter half of her shift covered. By 5:30 Rita had finished and was on her way home where Iain was waiting.

Rita rushed up stairs when she got home, still debating over which dress to wear. She found a note taped to the door of their bedroom.

 _So_ mething _fancy to go with the underwear. Hope I chose the right one! I love you XxX_

Unable to hide a smile Rita pushed open the bedroom door to find what Iain had brought for her. She found a simple black dress hung up on the wardrobe, it would come to just above her knees, had a plunging neckline and a waist that would hug her figure.

An hour later Rita made her way down the stairs, showered, fresh make up and her body wrapped in Iain's dress. Iain was stood in the living room, the door open as he watched her.

"You look beautiful. I guess you like the dress." Iain said as he walked towards her and took her hands, admiring her.

"You did good." Rita said, pressing her lips to his lightly, not wanting to smudge her lipstick.

 **Day 14: the perfect morning**

Rita woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light that flooded the room she noticed Iain walking up their stairs a tray in his hands and boxer shorts the only clothing on his body.

"Morning beautiful," Iain said as Rita sat up in bed to receive the tray.

"Morning. I thought you were working this morning?" Rita asked, confused.

"Jez wanted this afternoon off so I said we could swap, worked out pretty well for me too." Iain explained with a wink.

"This looked delicious," Rita said, admiring the tray laden with freshly made pancakes, fresh fruit, bacon and maple syrup.

"I wasn't sure what topping you'd like so I made them all." Iain laughed.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Its the 14th of December and your advent calendar today has given you the perfect morning, breakfast in bed with your favourite person ever." Iain smiled.

"Oh is Dixie here?" Rita asked, looking down the stairs to hide the smile on her face.

"Oh you're funny!" Iain said, tickling her on her sides as she fell back on the bed laughing.

 **Day 15: flowers**

Rita was on the nightshift, a morning spent in bed catching up on the latest episodes of her show she'd missed followed by a relaxing bath, with the salts Iain had given her, was interrupted at midday by the doorbell. Sighing, she answered the door, a large bouquet of flowered greeted her.

"Miss R Freeman?" A voice came from behind the selection of roses, lily and violets.

"Yes that's me," Rita replied, "who are these from?" She asked as the colourful bunch of sweet smells was set down on the door step.

"A Mr Dean came in to place the order, he wrote a card too." The light haired man, who had previously been hidden, told her, handing over the envelope in his hands before smiling at her and leaving.

Rita smiled as she thumbed the paper, picking up the bouquet and heading inside to get out of the cold December air. She set the flowers atop the kitchen surface and couldn't wait any longer to read Iain's second advent gift.

 _Rita,_

 _A bouquet of the most beautiful flowers I could find, though none are quite as beautiful as you._

 _I love you, Happy Christmas and I'll see you later._

 _Iain XxX_

Rita bit her lip, how had she managed to land, let alone keep, someone like Iain.

She smiled for the rest of the day, when she went about putting the flowers in a vase, when she tidied the bedroom up from her and Iain's escapades the night before, when Iain came through the door after his shift, when she kissed him goodbye and her entire shift.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, more to come tomorrow or Sunday, thanks for reading XxX**


	27. Pull over, let me drive

**Day 27! Its been far far far too long! Hopefully someone will still be reading (?) This is a long chapter to make up for the fact its well past December and this is still a Christmas themed chapter... Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and I'm so sorry for the wait, next chapter already written so will be up shortly! It's the last advent one! Hope you enjoy this...**

 **1\. "Pull over let me drive a while"**

* * *

 **Day 16: a silver bracelet with a single star attached**

The next morning Rita arrived home to an empty house, Iain had left her some food on the side which she ate on her lap in the living room watching daytime tv.

Rita sighed as she looked towards the clock, she was due back in 15 hours, just enough time for a quick sleep before she took on another nightshift. Last night had been busy, she only had a few minutes to herself in the whole shift.

After making herself a cup of decaf tea she made her way upstairs to shower, the hot water running over her body soothed her achy muscles and calmed her.

Wrapped in a towel she made her way to the bedroom and pulled on one of Iain's old army t-shirts, which was her favourite for pyjamas. It was then she noticed Iain had made their bed, not just made it but changed the covers and everything, much unlike him. She smiled as she pulled back the covers. She took the last sip of her tea and went to set it aside on the bedside cabinet, finding her usual corner occupied by a black box.

Rita swapped the cup for the box, there was no note she could find, so she opened it, revealing a delicate silver bracelet, a single star charm fastened near the clasp.

Rita ran her fingers over the metal gently, it was beautiful. The thin chain sparkle in the light of the bedroom. She lifted it out and found a note tucked carefully into the box which she unfolded.

 _Rita,_

 _A star for my star._

 _Sleep well, I love you XxX_

 _p.s. I told you some of these were cheesy_

Rita laughed as she read his note. The bracelet was perfect and fitted her wrist exactly. She took a picture of her wrist and sent it to Iain with the caption "Very cheesy but absolutely perfect! Love you XxX"

She took it off carefully, not wanting to sleep in it and end up breaking it, and placed it back in he box as she finished her tea before lying down and sleep overtaking her.

 **Day 17: Dance lessons**

Rita woke up with Iain's arms wrapped around her waist, confused she checked the clock on the nightstand next to her bed and realised she had been sleeping for 12 hours. She sat up with a start, her alarm hadn't woken her.

The sudden movement of Rita had woken Iain up too, he sat up sleepily and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Everything all right?" he asked, his voice weak as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

"My alarm didn't wake me. I was supposed to be up hours ago." Rita explained, checking to see she had set it correctly.

"That's my fault, it went off when I came in and I turned it off, you looked so peaceful. I did set one for about half an hour so you wouldn't be late." Iain confessed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder in apology.

Rita looked over to him, his eyes glossing over and hypnotic, she forgave him instantly. "You know I can't help but forgive you when you make those puppy dog eyes at me!" She laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

Iain smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer, his hand running dangerously high up her leg. "Since we're both awake now…" Iain suggested, raising his eyebrow as he pulled back from her slightly.

"I don't have time." Rita moaned, not making much of an effort to move away.

"How about I join you in the shower then, two sets of hands get a job done much quicker…" Iain asked, his voice low and suggestive.

"You know very well that it will take twice as long if you join me." Rita laughed, hiding the fact that Iain's attempt to try and keep her in bed even longer was far more tempting than she was going to let on. She pushed herself up and out of their bed.

"You know there's another dance we could do." Iain told her, lying back down, his head resting on his pillow.

Rita stopped, not entirely sure what he was talking about.

"I know you've always wanted to try something a bit different and you love it when we watch…" Iain went on.

"Iain? I have no idea what you're on about!" Rita laughed, slightly confused.

"It's a few hours early but happy day 17 of advent, I've booked us some ballroom dance lessons." Iain told her, sitting up to see her reaction.

Rita bit her lip, she had been wanting to try dance for a while, the lessons she had when she was young a fond memory. When she had suggested it a few months back Iain hadn't seemed very keen so she had dropped it, not wanting to push him.

"Well say something!" Iain laughed.

"Are you serious?" Rita asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Of course, there's an appointment card with our first 3 lessons booked already on the table downstairs, with another cheesy note, as I didn't know I'd see you!" Iain smiled as he saw Rita's face light up with a smile. She ran over to him, jumping on their bed as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Thank you!" Rita said as she pulled away, her hands either side of his face. She gave him one last kiss before going to shower.

Iain watched her go, she was in one of his old shirts and nothing else, barely covering below her waist. The bathroom door was visible from where Iain lay and he watched her walk into it.

"Are you going to join me?" She called back to him, leaving the door to the bathroom open as she shrugged the shirt from her shoulders.

 **Day 18: January's shift rota**

3 night shifts in a row over a weekend had been eventful, Iain had been in days so apart from just over an hour together the night before they hadn't seen much of each other. Iain had a shift but it finished in the early afternoon so the moment she got through the door she went to sleep, setting the alarm so she would be awake when Iain came home.

Iain found her fast asleep, her eyes closed and duvet pulled close around her neck. The alarm she had set ringing but not waking her up, he switched it off.

"Reets," he whispered, climbing into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck and decided to stay there for a little while.

Iain lay with a sleeping Rita for almost another hour, she was sleeping peacefully and he didn't mind watching her. She smiled at one point, having a happy dream, and Iain smiled with her, wondering what she was thinking.

Iain had to leave the sleeping Rita shortly after, his stomach groaning, reminding him how he hadn't eaten for several hours, skipping the chip shop with Jez to get home to his girlfriend.

"I'll be downstairs." He had whispered in her ear as he gently removed himself from where she had curled into his body.

He made them both dinner, doubtful that Rita would have eaten when she had got in from her shift. He had been to the shops on the way home, buying ingredients for a curry.

He was just finishing it off and deciding to go and wake Rita up, knowing she would need food when he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"I overslept." She said when she came into the kitchen, resting against the door, her messy bed hair sticking out all over the place and making Iain smile, she was wearing pyjama shorts despite it being December and one of his hoodies.

Iain went over and kissed her, pressing her up against the doorframe. Surprised he could love this woman any more than he did already.

* * *

They ate on their laps in the living room, a movie on in the background but they talked over it. Catching up on what had happened during their opposite shifts. By the time they finished talking it was gone midnight, their plates lying discarded on the coffee table and the movie long finished.

"It's the 18th, I've got a surprise for you." Iain told her, "there's no cheesy note with this one, its just me." Iain smiled.

Rita lifted her head up from where it had been resting upon his chest, looking at him with curiosity.

Iain stood up, smiling as he went. He knew Rita would like today's gift, it had taken quite a bit to organise.

"So," he said, coming back in with two large pieces of paper. "Have a look at these." He handed them to her.

Rita looked at the first sheet, confused when she saw it was her shift rota for the following month. She trusted Iain so she put hers to one side and looked at the second. Iain's shift rota. Still not understanding she looked up at Iain.

"I talked to Charlie, talked to Dixie. Next month we have the exact same shift pattern, apart from a few hours here and there." Iain explained.

Rita looked at the schedules again, not believing her eyes when the realised he was right, they started and finished almost as exactly the same time the entire month.

"You're amazing." Rita beamed, "this is going to be the best month!" Rita kissed him, January was looking much better than December they were going to be able to spend so much more time together.

"I do my best," Iain grinned, next month was going to be good.

 **Day 19: invitation to be his plus one to the paramedic annual awards evening where Dixie and himself are being honoured**

They had gone to bed shortly after Iain had given her their shifts, both of them on a late the next day. Getting up late and lazing in bed for a little while had been a luxury, their house hadn't seemed to get messy when they spent most of their time in it sleeping, especially when they were on opposite shifts and had no reason not to tidy up what little mess they made. They had been incredibly domestic, doing laundry and washing up from their curry the night before, before heading into work together, hoping they would finish on time like they were scheduled to. As normal they ended up both working an hour longer, staff shortages and the backlog of paperwork to blame. They went home together, Iain had waited in her office whilst she finished the final few pages.

Iain was off the next day, Rita on another late so they cooked dinner together, simple microwave meal for two given how late it was, before stumbling up the stairs to bed.

Waking up to find the bed empty, Iain ventured downstairs to find Rita sat reading her book, snuggled by the window and wrapped in a blanket.

"Morning, there was some post for you, I left it by the toaster." Rita smiled as she saw him, his batman dressing gown loosely tied at the waist.

Iain kissed her forehead before going to find the post. He hoped it was what he wanted and needed.

He saw the envelope and immediately sighed with relief; it had come just in time. The gold and blue colours of the logo in the corner unmistakably that of his uniform. He made two cups of tea and took both cups and the envelope into Rita.

"Why don't you open it?" he suggested, handing her the envelope and setting their teas down on the table. "Call it day 19."

"What that I get to open your post for you!" Rita laughed, closing her book.

"No, its something for us both." Iain said.

Curious Rita carefully opened the envelope, pulling out what seemed to be an invitation and two tickets. "The Paramedics Annual Awards evening committee wishes to invite Mr Iain Dean to receive an award for bravery with Ms Kathleen Dixon." Rita read, "Iain that's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, what can I say I'm just super." Iain laughed. "Anyway, I asked for a plus one, will you come with me?" Iain asked.

"I'd be honoured! My brave boyfriend and my brave best friend getting an award for bravery, where else would I be that evening!" she said, pulling him into a hug and kissing him.

 **Day 20: a packed suitcase and hotel booking form for them both to go visit her home town.**

Rita came home from her afternoon shift to find two suitcases at the bottom of the stairs.

"Iain?" She called out, confused.

"Reet, I'm in the kitchen." He replied. His palms sweating as he heard her foot steps get closer.

"Everything alright?" Rita asked, as she found him, sat at the table an envelope in front of him, no smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'll explain in a moment." Iain told her, passing her the cup of tea he had made her.

"Thanks, what's going on?" Rita asked, sitting down opposite him and sipping the tea.

"We're going away for the weekend. Near Balham." Iain said, pausing for a moment to let her react.

"Balham. Why?" Rita asked, her voice weak, setting her tea back onto the table, not making eye contact with Iain as she tried to work out why they would be visiting where she grew up.

"It's just a night in a hotel, tomorrow I'll let you know more but we can do whatever you want us to. I want to see where you grew up, even if we don't leave the hotel room. This is the reservations, I can call and cancel if you really don't want to go." Iain told her, pushing the envelope across towards her.

Rita thumbed the envelope for a few moments, she was in two minds over the trip. So many memories. Too many. The place where so much happened, could she go back?

"Let's go." She found herself agreeing, Iain would be there, she trusted him not to do anything she didn't want to.

"Perfect. I packed your bag, I hope I got everything you need." Iain told her, "We can go when you're ready."

Iain stood up and made his way over to Rita. Taking her hands and pulling her close to him, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as her head rested on his chest.

"A night in a hotel with you does sound amazing." Rita smiled.

"It will be amazing." Iain told her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head as Rita laughed. "Just us, if you want" He promised.

* * *

"Pull over," Iain says not 10 minutes after they set off, "let me drive for awhile." Rita looks over to him for a moment, before finding somewhere to stop so they can swap over positions. As they pass on front of the car, Rita wraps her arms around his torso, muttering thank you into his chest as he pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head. The moment passes and they both go to their seats, Iain holding her hand when possible.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon! Let me know what you think! XxX**


	28. I believe in you

**Day 28! The final** **chapter of Advent! Only a few months late... Thank you all for reading and reviewing the last chapter, I'm so glad there are still readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next 2 are already written i just need to split them so update soon I hope! XxX**

* * *

 **93\. "I believe in you"**

 **Day 21: a hand to hold whilst she visits the parents she hasn't spoken to in years or a shopping trip on him**

Their hotel was amazing, they had a room with a lovely view across the park and a huge bed that they had spent no time getting into when they had arrived, ordering room service as they ended up missing the hotels dining room.

Rita awoke the next morning to find she was alone in the bed, the low winter sun streaming in through the window. There was a note on the pillow beside her.

 _Rita,_

 _I've popped to the cafe across the street to get us breakfast; today you have a choice of gift. I'm offering you my hand and my support, I believe in you, I believe you're strong enough but I won't push you, it's up to you what we do today, but if you decide to go see your parents, I'll be with you every step of the way, my hand in yours. My other offer is a day spent shopping, all paid for by me; I'll even carry all the bags._

 _Whatever you decide I will be there with you the entire time. I love you Rita and always will XxX_

Rita read the note with tears forming in her eyes, how had she managed to get someone so kind and thoughtful as Iain. She hadn't spoken to her parents for years, their relationship ending when she had married Mark, Rita never being able to return to them and admit they had been right about him, not all these years later. She wasn't even sure if they still lived in the same place.

She wiped the tears away as she thought about what she wanted to do. Her thoughts interrupted when the door opened not 10 minutes later.

Iain went over to her the moment he saw her, tears, she didn't realise were falling, had stained her cheeks.

"It's ok, I'm here." Iain reassured her, "We don't have to do anything, we can even go home now if you want."

Rita let the tears flow, she wasn't entirely sure why she was crying but knew she was safe with Iain. She pulled away after a few minutes; Iain tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's all ok." He promised.

"I want to go, will you please hold my hand." Rita decided, she knew he would.

"Of course." Iain told her, taking it there and then.

And he did, the entire day, wherever they went and whatever they did Iain's hand was clasped around Rita's reassuringly. Rita knew what had made her decision for her, it was Iain. He was nothing like Mark, he was someone she could trust and who she could rely on for everything and anything. He wouldn't let her down and he didn't that day.

He had stood beside her, hand locked into place, as she had led the way to where she last knew her parents lived, squeezed her fingers to help her pluck up the courage to knock on the red door that was just how she remembered it. Iain hadn't moved from her side all day, not whilst her parents had burst into tears when they saw her on their doorstep, or when they had hugged her so tight she could barely breathe. Iain had sat beside her on the sofa, the same one she remembered, whilst her parents talked and talked for hours, trying to learn everything about their daughter since they had last seen her, trying to tell her all about their lives. They had all cried, even Iain. Rita and her parents had apologised to each other over and over, neither having thought they would ever see each other again.

The only time Rita had been separated from Iain was when she had gone to the toilet, Iain had even offered to stand outside but she had told him she was fine. Iain had spoken to Rita's parents alone, she had come back to find them laughing and joking with each other, pictures from her childhood being passed around and she realised this was what she had always wanted. Iain had given her everything.

When it came to saying goodbye they double-checked they had the correct contact details for each other, her parents even giving Iain their mobile numbers and taking his in return. All so grateful they had had this opportunity. They had promised to call on Christmas day and New Years Eve just after midnight.

Rita had cried all the way home, tears of sadness over all the time they had lost, tears of joy for what she had now, and tears of love for the man who sat next to her, for he was her world.

 **Day 22: advice on an addition to his tattoo**

Rita and Iain were both emotionally drained by the time they arrived home, falling into bed and drifting into sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, easily. Awaking late the next day.

They spent the morning at the supermarket, their fridge decidedly empty and their stomachs moaning, followed by breakfast at a café they passed as they went to the park. They were wrapped up in winter coats and Rita wore a hat with a large bobble Iain decided her liked pulling.

When they came home Iain went for a shower whilst Rita read some more of her book. She was interrupted when Iain called out to her from upstairs.

She went to find out what was wrong, and found him using two mirrors to look at his back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ah good, can you hold that." He passed her the mirror she used to do her make up, adjusting the height to get a better look, "Perfect!" he exclaimed, " I need your advice."

"What on?" She asked, laughing slightly as she watched him look in the two mirrors.

"My tattoo," he explained, "I need to know where the best place to add another date is."

"What date are you adding?" Rita asked, Iain's tattoo was an eagle and spanned over his shoulder blades and upper back, the date he entered the army was tattooed on the left side of the tale.

"My first day as a paramedic." Iain said, looking at her to see if she realised what he was saying.

"You mean…" Rita whispered, dropping the mirror lower.

"Yes. The very first day I met you." Iain told her, smiling. It was one of the best days of his life, he had met Dixie, Jeff and so many others that day, but the one person he never wanted to forget meeting was Rita. That day was one of the best days of his life and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Iain kissed Rita; she had gone into some trance, smiling, her eyes watery and the kiss had snapped her back into reality.

"So, where should I put it?" Iain asked again, lifting her hands to raise the mirror once again.

They had decided to place the date on the right side of the eagles tale, it would fit there and look perfect, Rita had kissed the spot they had chosen, soon it would forever mark the date she met the man of her dreams for the very first time.

 **Day 23: Pantomime tickets**

They both had early shifts that morning, although Iain's started 3 hours before Rita's and ended in the same fashion. She came through the door at 4pm to find their house filled with laughter and children's footsteps.

Rita called out to Iain who emerged from the sitting room with a young boy attached to his right leg.

"I said we'd babysit." Iain admitted, "I was going to tell you this morning but I didn't want to wake you. I've got a treat planned for about half an hour but if you don't want to come I can go by myself." Iain told her.

"A treat?" Rita asked, scooping Iain's nephew up from where he was attached to Iain's leg, "what sort of treat?" She asked, tickling the little boy who let out a proper belly laugh.

"We get to go to the pantomime!" Came the voice of Iain's niece from the lounge. "It's Cinderella!" Beth exclaimed, her favourite.

"Cinderella, well I'd best go put on my best clothes then!" Rita smiled.

Iain looked at her, he couldn't help but kiss her. Jack and Beth exclaimed with disgust at the sight of the two adults, who both laughed in response.

"Rita?" Beth asked when Rita turned to go upstairs.

"Yes,"

"Can I borrow some lipstick, Uncle Iain wouldn't let me." She asked, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Why don't you come up with me and we can see what lip glosses I have, besides, a girl needs to look her best for the ball!" Rita smiled as the girls face lit up and she bounded up the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

Rita looked over to Iain, "I'll give her some clear stuff," she reassured him.

The pantomime was delightful, just as Rita remembered from her childhood, except there were flashing lights that spun around in circles everywhere and she was even persuaded into buying each of the children one and then Iain had complained so she had to go and buy him one too. The jokes were awful, the acting how she remembered but the atmosphere perfect

There was an elderly couple sat next to Rita, and the woman had who her arm as they went to leave.

"Your children are amazingly behaved, such a credit to you and your husband" She had told Rita before turning back to her own husband with a smile.

Rita blushed, thanking the woman without feeling the need to correct her, the kids had been very well behaved and she would be sure to pass the compliment on to Iain's sister, Erika, when she came to pick them up later.

They all emerged with smiles on their faces and laughter being shared. Iain and Rita walked home hand in hand, a child in their other as they chatted, laughed and smiled. Iain thanked Rita for coming and being so lovely with his niece and nephew, she had shushed him, saying she had had a lovely time.

 **Day 24: necklace with a heart charm**

Iain awoke before Rita on Christmas Eve; they were both working later that evening, from 4pm until 4am Christmas day. They had planned to spend Christmas Day together, Dixie had said she would come over for a bit to see them but other than that it would be just the two of them, Iain's sister and niece and nephew visiting her husbands parents.

Iain stayed in bed, half trapped under Rita's body as she lay with her head on his chest and their legs entangled under the covers. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as she started to stir awake.

"Morning." She whispered, her voice slightly croaky.

"Its Christmas Eve!" Iain exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Our first proper Christmas together." Rita smiled, a smile breaking over her face as she joined him in the excitement of Christmas

"Can we open one present early?" Iain asked, his large brown eyes pleading Rita.

"You know you're an adult, right?" Rita laughed at her boyfriend's child like behaviour.

Iain just smiled back at her. Reaching down to the final present that lay in the box next to his side of the bed and passing it over to her.

"I'll just watch you open this one, I can wait for tomorrow." Iain smiled as he watched Rita take the present from his hands.

Rita bit her lip as she turned the box shaped object over, her nail sliding under the selotape as she pulled it off.

"Do you want the note?" Iain asked, knowing she would say yes.

"I wouldn't ever miss the chance to smile at your cheesy message." Rita smiled, leaving the box half unwrapped as she reached out for the paper Iain held in his hand.

Iain handed her the note, sighing as he did, it was probably the cheesiest one of them all.

 _Rita,_

 _You know I love you, the chocolates, candles, flowers, oils, photos and everything else is just tokens for me to show you my love. You know you're the light in my life, the star that guides me and so much more. You have captured my heart so its only write you have it. I love you and Merry Christmas Eve!_

 _Iain XxX_

Rita smiled; her eyes were slightly watery as she read Iain's words. "I love you so much." Rita said as she kissed him.

"Come on now, open it up!" Iain said as he pulled away, his own eyes beginning to water.

Rita laughed, pulling the remainder of the paper off the box, which she proceeded to open. A silver heart pendant lay in the box, an elegant chain attached.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped, turning it over to see their names engraved on the back.

Iain smiled, his final gift of advent given, his heart beating faster with thought of tomorrow.

 **Day 25: an answer to a question he's been building up the courage to answer**

Iain's childhood Christmases hadn't been the best but his mum had made some effort in trying to be around for the; his sister saving up and buying them a present each with what she could save. Christmas in the army had been a sad celebration, everyone missing home but coming together as a huge family to make the most of the day. He had made up for it in the past few years. Dixie and Jeff taking pity on him the first year he had been in Holby, showing him how they celebrated Christmas, lots of alcohol and stupid games, it had been one of the best days of his life. The year after it had been his turn to play host, Dixie and Rita had turned up on his doorstep Christmas Eve the former in tears, Jeff's death still raw and her home not much of a home anymore. Iain and Rita had helped their friend through the day that she had spent so much happier a year before, the silly games not carrying so much hilarity as they still mourned the loss of their good friend. Last year he had spent it with his sister and her family, he had offered Rita to join him but she had scheduled to work, not wanting to intrude on any of her friends for the third year running. He had visited her the day after Boxing Day, and was greeted with a long kiss on her doorstep before they spent the remainder of the day in bed. He planned to make this year a Christmas neither he nor Rita would ever forget.

They had first wished each other a merry Christmas when they had met at the end of their respective shifts. 4 hours into Christmas morning and already the ED had been bursting with patients, more entering as they escaped. They had made their way home hand in hand and tumbled into bed shortly after.

It was nearly noon by the time they awoke again. Wrapped in each other's arms they wished each other a merry Christmas again.

They made their way downstairs at gone midday, a shared shower taking longer than two individual ones.

The tree was in their living room, presents in neat piles hidden underneath. They set about getting some food ready; most of it prepared the day before so it wouldn't take them long. Whilst it cooked they put on Christmas music as the started to share presents.

They took it in turns, Iain unwrapping the same picture of them both Rita now had in her desk, 'one for yours too' the label said in Rita's looped letters. Rita opening two new tree decorations, an R and an I, 'for next year' as Iain explained, smiles huge on both their faces.

There was one final present for Rita to open, a square box shape. Iain ha given it to her last, it was hidden among the branches where he had placed it two weeks ago.

Iain let Rita remove the paper and open the box before taking it away from her again. She had tears in her eyes and her hand clamped over her mouth. Iain stood up from where he was sat next to her on the sofa, getting to one knee on the floor. He cleared his throat as he fought the nerves.

"Rita," Iain started. "Since you came into my life it's been a thousand times better. You're my best friend and I love you so much. You mean everything to me, I couldn't do without you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Rita nodded, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't speak. She pulled him up to her, pressing a kiss to his lips and pulled him closer.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." Rita whispered against his lips as she pulled away to look at him, make sure this was real.

Iain breathed a sigh of relief; he had hoped she would say yes, was almost certain but hearing her say the word was the best feeling he had experienced. He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her outstretched hand, "if you don't like it we can go and choose another one."

"It's perfect, you're perfect. I can't believe that just happened. I'm going to be Mrs Dean." Rita exclaimed as her gaze flickered between Iain's beaming face and the ring that felt so perfect on her finger.

* * *

The rest of their day was spent smiling. They sat eating the Christmas dinner with grins on their faces, Rita's ring catching the light and making her smile every time.

Dixie came round with champagne, Iain having confessed his plans to her several weeks ago. The three of them playing silly games as the hours got older. Dixie left just before it got dark, having promised to play a game with Olivia before she went to bed.

Rita and Iain sat in their living room, the Christmas TV on in the background as they smiled, laughed and talked about the next year or so of their lives. What a year it would be.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed XxX**


	29. Take my jacket, its cold outside

**Day 29! Thanks for all your reviews! This is the start of another multi chapter fic I've come to call "Glitter Fic", I'll let you know next chapter as this is a short one and kind of a filler but hope you enjoy it anyway! Depending upon how I divide up the 5+k words it could be several chapters long! Let me know what you think! XxX**

* * *

 **12\. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."**

Iain sighed as he arrived home from a gruelling shift, not any repeat callers or simple cases, three RTC's all with multiple casualties. It had been a juggling act and one he could've really done without. His sister, Georgia, had left Iain taking care of his niece and nephew from the Friday to the Monday that weekend whilst she attending the wedding of her best friend. They were due back within the next half an hour, just enough time for a shower and to remember how he had come to be in the situation he was currently in.

Iain had agreed months back and put it to the back of his mind only remembering hours before she had turned up laden with bags of toys and clothes. He'd managed to swap shifts and get his night shift off that night but it meant he would have to do the Saturday day shift as a replacement, he'd called Rita in a moment of panic asking if she knew of any good childminders that would work last minute notice.

"Got something to tell me, Dean?" Rita laughed down the phone.

Iain smiled, he could always rely on his best friend for that. "Georgia just dropped Holly and Jake round for the weekend, I've got tonight's shift off but can't get out of Saturday's, need someone to take the kids to some Birthday parties, I'd ask Dix but she's-"

"With Jess and Olivia in Cornwall." Rita finished for him.

"Exactly," Iain sighed, running his hands through his hair. He knew Jez was off but didn't want to leave his niece and nephew to run rings round the young paramedic.

"I'll do it," Rita said, filling the silence that had fallen over their conversation.

"I can't ask you to, anyway aren't you on shift too?" Iain asked, he hadn't set out to make Rita feel like she had to help him.

"I'll swap with Robyn, she wanted Sunday night off anyway. It's no bother, I'm sure I can handle a kids party or two!" Rita reassured Iain.

"You're a life saver Reet, if you were here I'd kiss ya!" Iain blurted out before he properly thought about what he was saying.

"Steady on!" Rita laughed, her head spinning with possibilities. "What parties am I attending tomorrow anyway?" She asked, changing the subject.

It turned out to be paintball and a fairy princess themed party, padding and tiara required then!

Rita had turned up at Iain's house half an hour before he needed to leave for his shift, dressed in trainers, jeans and a pale pink t-shirt, Iain smiled as he opened the door, pressing a kiss to her cheek as they pulled back from a hug.

"I've got leggings in the bag for paintball and a matching set of fairy wings for Holly and myself." Rita informed Iain as she set the rucksack down on the hall floor. "Where are the kids?"

Iain smiled at that, she really thought of everything. "Brushing their teeth in the bathroom, because they're 'all grown up now'!" Iain told her, "coffee?"

"Sure," Rita replied, following him into the kitchen.

Rita had met his niece and nephew twice before, once two Christmas ago when Iain had invited her round and then remembered his whole family were descending to his and then again at his sisters birthday party just 4 months ago. They were excited to see her again when Iain had told them she would be looking after them for the day, remembering her as 'the pretty one mummy says you want to kiss' Iain thought it best to leave this detail out when he told Rita about their reaction.

He'd given her the numbers he thought she could possibly need, including his own and that of the very hospital she worked at.

"Iain, I'll be fine. Go to work, call me on your break and I'll tell you all is well." She had told him, practically shoving him out his very own front door.

"You didn't bring a jacket." Iain stated, finally out the door, which Rita was now shutting.

"What?" Rita asked confused.

"Take my jacket, it's cold outside. It's hanging up on the hook in my room." Iain told her before turning to go to work, leaving Rita to close the door biting her lip in a smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading XxX**


	30. My treat

**Day 30! Whoo! 30% done with this! Thanks to all who read the last chapter, I'd love to know what you think about this fic, any ideas or thoughts are much welcomed! Next chapter won't be too long away, hope you** **enjoy XxX**

* * *

 **3\. "My treat"**

* * *

Iain arrived home as soon as he could after his shift finished, opening his door to find his house empty. He thought that Rita would be back by now. He pulled out his phone to call her.

"Reet's, you alright?" Iain asked, almost as soon as she answered.

"Yeah, sorry Iain, the party overran. Fairy godmother got a bit carried away! We're on the way back now, should be about half an hour or so, that ok?" Rita, replied, he could hear the kids chatting away in the background.

"No problem, I'll sort them out some dinner. See you in a bit." Iain smiled, the thought of seeing Rita filling his heart with joy.

Half an hour seemed to go by fast. Iain only had time for a quick shower and to put the oven on before his doorbell rang. He opened it to reveal Rita, she was stood wearing his jacket, soaking wet, a bruise forming on her arm and pink glitter covering her from head to toe.

"Do I even want to know...?" Iain tentatively asks.

"Probably not but I'm going to tell you after I've borrowed your shower." Rita replied as she let go of the children's hands as they ran in past Iain laughing with smiles plastered on their faces. Rita looked up at Iain who let her past.

"You know where it is." Iain told her, sharing a smile as she headed up to his shower before he headed off to play with his niece and nephew, trying not to think too much about Rita in his shower.

She emerged a while later and Iain couldn't bring himself to look away, she was wearing his old army t-shirt and boxers, meaning she had been in his bedroom, in his draws. Iain just stared at her, he was alone having fed the kids and let them go and play by themselves for a while before he would go up and put them to bed.

"Do you mind? Nothing else would've fitted and my clothes need a wash," Rita asked as she held up her glittery wet clothes and his jacket she had borrowed that morning.

"Absolutely not." Iain smiled, "let me take those, I'll put them on a wash." He said, taking the clothes and going to his kitchen to his washing machine.

"Good shift?" Rita asked, standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Not too bad, only one serious crash, the rest was just falls and broken bones. ED was busy though, Robyn said to say thanks." Iain sighed, leaning back against the counter.

"I think I got a good deal, children's parties are a breeze compared to vomit and blood." Rita laughed.

Their eyes met across the room, Rita pushing herself off the doorframe, somehow moving towards him and ending up standing next to him, they were facing each other. Iain's hand moved up to touch her shoulder when he heard Jake calling him.

Iain's hand retracted and they both let out a breath, laughing. Trying to brush off what had almost just happened.

"I'll go sort them out and I'll be back to hear about that bruise." Iain smiled, pointing to the purple mark on Rita's upper arm, before running up the stairs pretending to be a dinosaur ready to eat any children's toes he could see out of bed.

Rita hid her face in her hands. That hadn't been the first and probably wouldn't be the last moment like that they had experienced.

Iain came back downstairs to find Rita sat in front of the TV on her phone; she looked up as he came into the room, putting her phone on the coffee table. Iain sat down next to her.

"So," Iain began "want to tell me about the glitter?" He asked, pouring them both a glass of the wine he had brought in.

"It's a long story," Rita smiled, taking a sip of the wine before starting her explanation of the day's events, laughing as she remembered the funny things that Holly and Jake had said.

Her bruise had come from paint balling; apparently Jake was a very good shot and had managed to hit Rita in the one place they didn't provide much padding for. The glitter apparently split by accident by Holly had ended up on her head and over her clothes and as they were leaving the last party the kids had decided to turn the sprinkler on and Rita had been caught right under it.

"... and that's how I ended up like you saw." Rita finished, it was getting quite late now and she was starting to get hungry.

Iain smiled, "Thanks Reet, I wouldn't have been able to do today without you, can I persuade you to give up even more of your day off for pizza? My treat?" Iain asks, their knees are almost touching now, Rita's hand a fraction of an inch away, it would be so easy to lean out and grab it, pull her closer to him, maybe kiss her...

Iain's thoughts are interrupted yet again with a small voice comes from the door, "Auntie Rita, can you read me a bedtime story?"

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think x**


End file.
